algo que olvide
by serena tsukinoo
Summary: sabes alguna vez por algun accidente pierdes los recuerdos mas hermosos que has ganado con tus amigos familiares y con tu novio y lo unico que puedas hacer es recontruir tu vida aunque le hagas daño a la persona que mas te quiere y que el fuese el culpable de tu perdida de memoria
1. Chapter 1

**algo que olvide**

Era un día normal como todos los días en clases y torturándome con las clases que serían como si nunca acabaran. Cuando fue el receso me junte con mis amigas como siempre para hablar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido pero como nadie hablaba decidi empezar la conversa

Saben chicas hoy darien me va a llevar a un lugar muy hermoso –dije sonriendo y cogiendo un trozo de pan-

Serena está bien que estés saliendo con alguien mayor que tú? -dijo rei mirándome-

Pero rei para el amor no hay edad –dijo lita regañándola-

Eso lo entiendo claro pero serena tus padres ya saben que tienes novio?

No todavía no lo saben pero se los diré cuando tenga la oportunidad –dije comiendo mi emparedado-

y cuando se Dara aquella oportunidad? –Pregunto mina-

Pues no lo sé cuándo pueda perder mis miedos creo que ay les dire

Sabes serena tengo un mal presentimiento creo que no deberías ir con darien –me dijo rei algo preocupada-

Pero…es que quiero ir además tengo mucha curiosidad

Seguimos hablando sobre ese tema durante un rato para luego pasar a otro entre risas y comentarios algo serios toco la campaña que nos decía que debíamos volver a clases…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando terminaron las clases Sali del salón y vi a darien que me estaba esperando yo lo vi pero el no asi que decidi tomarlo por sorpresa acercándome y abrazandolo el se asusto y volteo su cara sonriéndome

Te estaba esperando –me dijo con ternura-

Jejeje si me acabo de dar cuenta esperaste mucho?

No acabo de llegar nos vamos?

Si claro –dije con entusiasmo-

Subirnos al auto y empezamos a hablar de todo durante un tiempo cuando llegamos baje del auto y vi que del otro lado de la calle había un lindo paisaje así que decidí ir a verlo así que me fui corriendo sin darme cuenta de que venía un carro a toda velocidad

Serenaa! Cuidado –me decía darien mientras se alertaba-

Que..! –me detuve al ver a aquel auot que venia muy rápido cerré mis ojos muy lentamente-

Serenaaaa…! –corrio lo mas rápido que pudo y me alejo de aquel auto abrazandome lo que produjo que yo cayera al suelo al igual que el pero me golpee la cabeza con una roca que estaba en el lugar en donde me había caído quede inconciente al igual que darien-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté me vi acostada en una cama parece como si estuviera en un hospital . segui acostada en aquella cama durante un tiempo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta yo me alarme pero al darme cuenta de que la persona que había entrado era un doctor me sentí relajada

Parece que ha despertado como se siente? –me pregunto con una sonrisa-

Bien pero que me paso no lo recuerdo

Bueno … eso es normal sabe hay personas que quieren saber como esta las hare pasar –el doctor abrió la puerta y vi a dos chicas una de cabello azul y corto y otra de cabello largo y del mismo color del mio-

Como te sientes serena? –me dijo una de las chicas como si estuviese preocupada-

Me quede un momento callada y luego respondi…..

Bien pero ustedes quienes son? –dije algo confundida-

Que!.. no nos recuerdas no recuerdas a lita amy a rei? –me dijo sorprendida-

Pues… no no se de quienes hablas

Nadie respondió nadie dijo nada hasta que el doctor nos dijo…..

Entiendo creo que el golpee le afecto ella parece tener amanecía y no se decirles por cuanto tiempo

Que! Y no se puede hacer nada para que ella recuerde la memoria? –dijo amy-

Me temo que no

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto darien se encontraba en otra habitación ya el había despertado y estaba con rei y lita

Estas bien darien? –dijo lita –

Mucho mejor pero… en donde esta serena? –dijo algo preocupado-

Ella está en la siguiente habitación –dijo rei sonriendo- si quieres puedes ir a verla te apuesto que se alegrara

Si eso hare

Se levantó de la cama y salio de aquella habitación. Cuando llego a mi habitación abrió la puerta y me vio con aquellas dos chicas y el doctor

Darien…..-dijo una de ellas-

Bueno yo los dejo solos doctor quisiera hablar con usted –dijo la chica de cabello largo y como dijo salió de ahí junto con el doctor-

Bueno creo que necesitan hablar así que también me voy –salió de la habitación-

Cuando salió Darién se sentó en una banca que había cerca de la cama en donde yo me encontraba

Hola serena como te sientes? –me dijo con dulzura-

Quién eres? Como conoces mi nombre? –le dije mirándolo-

Que…. Acaso no me recuerdas serena? –me dijo algo preocupado

Pues….. –mire a otro lado- no también vinieron dos chicas más y me dijeron lo mismo pero yo no las he visto….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**PD : jejeje bueno soy nueva en esto asi que no se si este bien jejeje siempre quise hacer esto pero no sabia como pero por fin pude n.n espero y les guste el primer cap de este fanfic jejeejeje n.n **

**PD 2: jejeje parece que les deje con la duda muajajaja xD ...si tengo faltas de ortografía eme m jejeje u.u se me mezclaron las letras :p besos :***


	2. Chapter 2 : algo inesperado

**Algo que olvide **

**CAPITULO 2 : algo inesperado **

Han pasado tres días desde aquella conversación en el hospital pero aun me sentía confundida cuando Sali del hospital lo primero que hize fue conseguir información sobre donde vivía estudiaba o no? Por suerte logre que me den algo de información a la cual también fui recordando un poco ….en fin era una mañana de sábado muy tranquilo asi que decidi a pasear para aclarar mi mente pero cuando Sali me encontré con una de las chicas del hospital…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola serena tanto tiempo aa! Lo olvide perdón por no presentarme pero me llamo lita Kino –me sonrio-

li….ta? –dije en tal grado de que me empezara a doler la cabeza-

serena? Que tienes? Que te pasa?

Me duele la cabeza lita –me empeze a tocar mi cabeza con mismanos- me duele mucho –estaba apunto de soltar algunas lagrimas pero no lo hize

Serena quieres que vayamos a tu casa para que descanses? –me dijo con algo de preocupación-

No no te preocupes ya se ma esta pasando –lo único que hize fue quitar mis manos de mi cabeza y mirarla fijamente- no se por qué pero cuando escuche tu nombre vino algo a mi mente pero no se que fue

Que? Entonces quieres recordar?

Pues no lo se pero quisiera saber de mis amigos o amigas quisiera estar con ellas en este momento pero no puedo ya que no las conozco –dije esto bajando mi mirada-

Tranquila yo se quienes son tus amigas pero por ahora será mejor quedarte en tu casa tranquila antes de llevarte alla por que si te dije mi nombre y vino algo a tu mente no me imagino como será cuando veas a tus amigas creo que será mejor quedarte en tu casa –sonrio-

Bueno –alze un poco mi mirada- creo…..que podría ocurrir algo peor –sonrei- creo que tienes razón pero…. Quería ir a caminar un poco me acompañas?

Bueno creo que eso si podre hacer –me sonrio- nos vamos?

Si claro- empeze a caminar al igual que ella-

A lo qe caminamos empezamos a hablar de mi y de ella pero solo hablamos cosas nada fuera de lo común cuando llegamos al parque vi a un chico que se me acercaba ¿acaso es el? Si efectivamente es el –pense-

Hola lita hola serena –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mi-

Hola…..bueno parece que los dejare solos hasta luego serena –se despidió de mi y salio del lugar como si estuviese corriendo-

Bueno parece que noa han dejado aquí solos –dijo sonriéndome- dime como has estado serena?

Pues…-me incomode un poco asi que lo único que hize fue mirar a otros ligares- estoy bien y tu?

Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntas linda

l..linda? –lo mire y me sonroje un poquito-

dime no eres linda –se acerco a mi pero yo intente alejarme pero el volvia a hacercrme- por que huyes de mi? Acaso e tienes miedo?

n-no es miedo solo que no te conozco y te me acercas como si fuésemos algo

pues aunque no lo recuerdas yo si y quiero pedirte disculpa si yo…..

que? Sabes algo sobre mi? Me podrias decir por favor yo no recuerdo mucho y quisiera saber por lo menos un poco –dije mirándolo fijamente como si buscara algo en sus ojos-

tranquila serena por…..por ahora no puedo decirte nada por que me lo pidieron quisiera decirte todo lo que se pero por ahora no puedo –me sonrio de tal manera que sintiera una pulsación en mi corazón-

entiendo –mire al cielo- aves dicen que tengo amnesia y que debo ser fuerte para enfrentarme con mis recuerdos pero quisiera conocer mis recuerdos quisiera volver a ver a mis amigas y si tengo alguien especial en mi vida quisiera verlo y abrazarlo pero no puedo por que no recuerdo casi nada –trate de ocultar mis lagrimas pero no lo logre-

serena…..-me abrazo- tranquila serena te prometo que recordaras todo pero no quiero verte llorar ..-me dejo de abrazar y me miro- dime quieres ir a comer a mi departamento y me cuantas lo que sabes que dices? Aceptas?

Bueno –pare de llorar- si me gustaría mucho- intente sonreir-

Pues vamos te llevo en mi moto –dicho esto el me guio al lugar en donde estaba su moto cuando llegamos el se trepo primero a la moto y se puso el casco- sube –me dijo pasándome un casco

Si de acuerdo –me puse el casco y me trepe a la moto luego de esto me el prendió la moto y salio a una velocidad imparable yo me sujete fuertemente de el me sentía algo nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada eran dos sentimiento que aunque los decía no podía explicarlos-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/**

Mina rei y amy estaban en el templo hikawa hablando

Bueno tenermos que idear un plan para que ella pueda recuperar sus recuerdos

Si claro pero no podemos decírselos asi de golpe tenemos que ir poco a poco –dijo amy-

Tranquilas tengo un plan que creo que será mas que suficiente para ayudarla –dicho esto mina empezó a decirles cual era su plan y cuando termino las demás quedaron sorprendidas ¿Cómo mina pudo tener una idea asi? –

Bueno me parece bien que dices tu amy?

Bueno si podría realizarse

.

.

.

.

.

.

**De vuelta con darien y serena…..**

Cuando llegamos al edificio me baje de la moto sacándome el casco pero al hacer un movimiento brusco por salir de ahí me golpee la pierna lo que produjo que me vaya cayendo de la moto. darien se percato de lo que ocurria y me sujeto lo produjo que yo y el cayéramos pero esta ves darien me había protegido de un golpe ya que darien estaba debajo de mi para no golpearme

o-oye….. –dije algo nerviosa-

no me digas asi mi nombre es darien d-a-r-i-e-n –me sonrio y se levanto- ven te ayudo –me dedico una sonrisa y me ayudo a levantarme-

-sonrei algo nerviosa- gr-gracias -de pronto un recuerdo vino de repente –

Estas bien que tienes serena? –sonaba preocupdo-

Na-nada mejor vamos dijiste que me invitabaste a comer –trate de sonar lo mas natural posible-

De acuerdo vamos…

Entramos al gran edificio que teníamos enfrente y caminamos a donde seria el apartamento de el cuando llegamos el abrió la puerta…

Entra

Graicas –entre y lo primero que hize fue ver aquellas paredes en realidad el lugar era muy acogedor y me sentía muy tranquila al haber entrado

Esperame aquí no tardo –dicho esto el se fue a la cocina y yo me sente en el sofá que encontré minutos después darien sale con dos platos- listo mira se ve delicioso verdad?-

Pues….. si lo lo preparaste tu? –dije algo desconcertada-

Si claro acaso hay alguien mas que me ayude a cocinar siéntate –dijo poniendo los platos con la comida en la mesa- espero y sea de tu agrado

-me sente y vi la comida – si parece ser que cocinas muy bien –dije cogiendo un tenedor y cogiendo un poco de aquella comida-

Si aprendi a cocinar desde muy pequeño … pero ya dejemos ese tema aun lado y dime lo que puedes recordar

Y asi fue empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que yo sabia pero no nos quedamos en ese tema asi que decidimos hablar de el sobre su vida y cosas mas hasta que el se levantando de la silla y se hacerco a mi…..

Qu-que sucede…..-me puse realmente nerviosa-

Sabes serena aunque no lo recuerdes yo te quiero mucho y te hare recordar todo te lo prometo –se acercó mas a mi y yo cada ves me puse mas nerviosa hasta podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mio- no estes nerviosa todo esta bien –dicho esto el prosiguió a besarme yo puse resistencia pero no por mucho tiempo sentí sus labios tan cálidos que no pude resistirme por mucho tiempo y a la final correspondi aquel beso pero luego reaccione y me aleje de el-

Disculpa pero tengo que irme –sonaba asustada pero a la vez alegre no se por qué me sentía asi….me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta -

Espera…-trato de detenerme pero no lo logro ya que al escuchar mi voz me apresure en salir antes de que me siguiera y no le deje oportunidad a nada -

Por qué? Por qué? Por qué lo hizo? –repetia esto cada vez no podía creer que el aya hecho eso y menos si yo no lo conocía-

.

.

.

.

**Jejejejee este capitulo fue algo mas extenso creo que me llene de mucha inspiración :''') bueno que tal les parecio este capitulo? Espero que les aya gustado estare esperando sus Reviews ya que ellos me ayudan de mucho **

**PD: si tengo algún error ortográfico mejor dicho si tengo palabras que no están bien escritas les pido disculpas por eso**

**PD 2 : iba a subir este capitulo ayer pero no pude me distraje en los videos y no lo termine jejejeje besos :***


	3. Chapter 3 : las sorpresas del mundo

**Algo que olvide **

**Las sorpresas del mundo **

despues de aquel beso de ayer no pude dormir muy bien …daba vueltas en mi cama …me levantaba a cada rato…..o simplemente me quedaba pensando… hasta que por fin en un momento vago me quede dormida

al siguiente dia desperté gracias a mi alarma de lo contrario no iba a despertar nunca …me aliste lo mas rápido posible para ir a clases pero esta vez estaba mas lenta que nunca ..cuando termine de vestirme y arreglar los cuadernos que tengo que llevar se me hizo tarde asi que Sali corriendo sin preparar mi desayuno ni desayunar pude ya que iba tarde….

cuando llegue a la institución vi que una limosina se estacionaba y cada chica que estaba alado mio o detrás mio repetían " no puede ser han regresado han regresado los three light esto es increíble" yo me atrevi a preguntar

disculpa …pero quienes son los que están en el auto? –dije con timidez-

que acaso no lo sabes? Ellos son los three light como puede ser que no los conozcas niña? –me dijo divertida-

yo me quede sorprendida no los conocía y si los conocía no los recordaba…cuando un chico bajo del auto una chica dijo "seiya!" cada chico que bajaba cada chica que gritaba si nombre….despues de que el auto se aya ido vi que uno de los chicos se acerco a mi..

hola como estas bombon? –me dijo con una sonrisa-

disculpa pero…..

hola seiya como estas que tal te fue en tu gira por europa? Sabes en donde esta yaten? –dijo aquella chica rubia que vi en el hospital-

jajaja mina no has cambiado verdad el esta con taiki justo aya –le señalo el lugar en donde esta el chico que ella buscaba asi que ella se fue lo mas rápido posible a verlo-

bueno bombon no me has respondido dime como estas?

-dos de las chicas que encontré en el hospital se acercaron a el chico- seiyya! Tanto tiempo amigo sabes…..en donde esta taiki –dijeron al unisono- quisiéramos verlo

Ehh! Parece que están de buen humor pues esta con yate naya –le señalo el lugar y ellas se fueron volando a donde el chico lo único que yo hize fue ver lo que pasaba-

Bueno ni mas interrupciones por que no hablas bombón pasa algo malo –me dijo en tono de preocupación-

Jeje parece que ellas parecen estar muy animadas seiya…. –me sorprendo un poco y me cubro mi boca con mi mano- por que dije eso –pense-

Jejee si al parecer no cambian pero…..por qué tapas tu boca? –se me acerca un poco-

-descubro mi boca- p-por nada seiya solo es que… -cuando ya iba a hablar justo sonó la campana de clases- seiya… creo que será mejor irnos a clases ya ñluego nos van a retar –miro a varios lados- ya todos están corriendo a sus aulas vamos nosotros también –empiezo a correr Al igual que el-

Cuando llegamos al salón no sentamos lo mas rápido posible para que no se de cuenta la profesora por suerte no se dio cuenta ….

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/**

En otra institución darien estaba en su respectivo salón cuando una chica se le acerca

Hola lindo como estas? –dijo aquella chica-

-darien la mira- hola setsuna como estas? Por favor no me digas asi…

Pero si estoy diciendo lo que eres –le sonríe- estoy bien y bien…. –empezo a jugar con su cabello- quisiera saber si… me aceptarías un herlado despues de clases te parece?

Mmm bueno no estoy seguro pero creo que si esta bien n_n entonces despues de clases nos vemos

Si claro gracias por aceptar mi invitación –setsuna sonríe y se va a sentar a su haciendo-

.

.

..

.

.

**/ de regreso en el aula de serena /**

Pasaban las horas….. y no terminaban las clases y yo me aburria cada vez mas y mas sentía que ya no aguantaría pero de pronto sono la campana que nos dice que ya es hora de salida asi q ue cogi mis cuandernos y los guarde…despues de eso cogi mi maleta y decidi correr pero me detuvieron….

Hola serena que dices vamos por un helado? También Ira seiya yaten y taiki que dices? –dijo la chica de cabello rubio-

Pues- me ancantaria pues si van a estar ellos quisiera pegruntarle que tal les fue en su viaje –me sorprendo-

Serena…. Acaso

Vamos bombon si gustas iremos a hablar de lo que tu quieres –me dijo seiya con dulzura-

Bueno …vamos sonreí un poco y las chicas que estaban alado mio se sorprendieron y murmuraron "acaso los recuerda? " " no lo se pero al parecer esta muy contenta con la venida de seiya" "tal vez serena despues del accidente no los olvido" los escuchaba bien claro que quize contestar pero me entro nervios asi que no lo hize…

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar al lugar indicado…

.

.

.

.

.

**/ en la institución de darien/ **

Darien salía del su institución cuando setsuna se le acercó

Darien listo para el helado? –dijo setsuna animada-

Claro que si ya te iba a buscar pues.. entonces nos vamos? –dijo coqueto-

Vamos entonces… -setsuna sonaba feliz y animada- con lo que se tengo una oportunidad para conquistarlo –penso-

Ellos empezaron a caminar directo a la heladería…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena y las demás junto con los chico llegaron… entrearon al lugar al parecer era una heladería. Nos sentamos y cada uno pidió su helado ….cuando nos trajeron nuestro helados empezamos a hablar los chicos empezaron a hablarnos sobre su viaje…

Y puess asi fue todo nos trataron bien y parecíamos reyes ahí –seiya empezó a reir- y que me dicen ustedes?

Pues..-hable- yo… -mire a un dos personas que entraban- miren quien and ahí –les señalo a las chicas que estaban a mi lado-

Oigan que hace darien con ella no que ella ya la había dejado en paz? Pero parece que no –dijo lita con cierto enojo- serena! Deberías ir a saludarlos –cambio su cara por una de diverida- vamos! Ve y saludaloss –se levanta de su silla y me levanta a mi –

Oye.. mina no creo que sea lo mas adecuado ahora –decia rei algo temerosa por qlo que talvez haría-

No! Ella debe ir a saludarlos aunque no recuerde lo que paso –mina me empujo lo que produjo que caiga justo en la mesa en donde estaba darien y aquella chica-

h-hola.. em yo solo –me puse nerviosa-

hola serena con quien…. –darien parecía algo molesto- asi que viniste con seiya verdad?

Pues.. si –sonrei- pero tu tampoco vienes solo quien es ella?

Soy setsuna mucho gusto ….-me extendió la mano- y tu como te llamas? –setsuna me sonrio muy feliz-

Pues…mi nombre es serena …..serena tsukino mucho gusto –estreche su mano con un a sonrisa-

Mmm eeHH el gusto es mio serena –dijo soltando mi mano- asi que ella es –penso- pues.. serena al parecer tu no estas sola como me pude dar cuenta al igual que darien verdad querido? -dijo setsuna con la mirada fija hacia darien-

Pues.. es verdad no ando sola estoy con unas amigas –dije sin pensar- pero…. Acaso ustedes son novios? Pues.. si es asi…

Si lo somos –dijo setsuna provocando que mi corazón se detuviera por la impresión- si lo somos y somo felices verdad darien?

Oye… pero que te pasa setsuna tu ….

Entiendo entonces…..-bajo un poco mi mirada y la vuelvo a subir- creo que estoy interrumpiendo será mejor que regrese con ellas hasta luego un gusto setusna –le sonreí como si nada cuando iba a correr darien me detuvo-

No espera serena no es lo que piensas ella esta diciendo puras mentiras –me dijo darien con cierta culpa- no te vayas

Suéltame estas mal interpretando todo darien si es asi como te llamas sabes que no recuerdo a nadie e intento recuperar mis recuerdos asi que por el momento no recuerdo nada ni a ti asi que no puedo pensar nada! –le dije con cierto enojo-

Pero recuerdas a seiya! Y creo que ya empiezas a recordar a las demás! Asi que también puedes recordarme a mi! -me dijo darien sin soltarme-

Déjame por favor –dije con algo de miedo lo que provoco que lita y seiya vayan a ver lo que sucedia-

Serena…darien dejala recuerda que no sabe nada….-mira a setsuna – tu? Que haces aquí?

Lo invite a comer un helado y el acepto algún problema tiene eso? –dijo setsuna con cierta molestia y a la vez tristeza –

Como que no sabe nada? Algo paso en mi ausencia? –dijo seiya confundido-

Luego te explico seiya darien dejala a aparecerá un moretón en tu ojo –dijo lita en tono de advertencia-

Lita…. –dije con real asombro-

…. De acuerdo la suelto pero no por la advertencia tuya sino por que necesito hablar con setsuna sobre esto –dijo darien soltándome al instante-

Lita…seiya….. quiero ir a casa –dije con real tristeza-

Será lo mejor bombon ademas nosotros te acompañaremos –dijo seiya llevándome a la salida pero antes de eso dándole un empujon a darien por lo que hizo y tirando una mirada desafiante-

Cuando yo Sali con seiya lo abraze sentía un dolor en mi corazón pero no sabia de que trataba aquel dolor …..seiya correspondio mi abrazo pero justo vienieron las chicas y taiki y yaten asi que se alejo de mi su cara era de temor y asombro a la vez … cuando emprendimos la caminata para dejarme a mi casa seiya me miraba y cada vez que yo lo hacia a el le aparecia un tono rojiso en sus mejillas lo que me daba un poco de risa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/**

Darien y setsuna seguiean en la heladería al parecer darien no entendia lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué setsuna habrá dicho eso? Pensaba darien algo intrigado

Setsuna por que le dijiste eso a serena? –dijo darien tratanto de clamarse-

Lo bueno lo dije…. Por quees que supe que ella perdió la memoria y talvez… pensé en que podría ayudarla diciendo eso –setsuna mintió para que no sepa realmente las razones…por ahora-

Pero debiste haber dicho otra cosa no eso! Además no creo que haya sido por ayudarla

Sabes que ya me tengo que ir se esta haciendo de tarde y tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano para poder hacer el trabajo que nos mando el profesor tu también debes hacer lo mismo darien –dijo setsuna levantándose rápidamente cogió su maleta y se dedicoa salir de ahí dejando a darien atrás aunque a el no le importo que se vaya o no

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

**Continuara…..**

**Jejeje y aquí otro capitulo de este fanfic jeje me he tardado un poco por que estoy con gripa y eso me pone débil pero hoy ya estoy mejor y para que mi imaginación no se vaya volando xD decidi escribirla y terminar este capitulo hoy jejejeje O.o parece que este caputilo no quiso tener un stop bueno jeje que les pareció este capitulo? Hay sopresas en este capitulo jejeje mendennn! Review ya que me interesan mucho :D **

**PD: si tengo palabras mal escritas mil disculpas u.u **

**Besos :***


	4. Chapter 4 : un secreto

**Algo que olvide**

**Un secreto**

Despues de aquel dia al que pensé que nunca terminaría paso como una semana y seiya venia muy seguido a mi casa al parecer el ya sabia que tenia amnesia ya que me preguntaba varias cosas al parecer el sabia mas que yo mas que todas las chicas con las que me junto pero el me hacia sentir tan bien me sentía como si estuviese en una isla tranquila pero a la vez me hacia sentir preocupada pero no sabia la razón no sabia si contárselo a seiya o no o mas bien contárselo a las chicas estaba algo confundida desde que vi a aquel chico llamado darien me sentía intranquila y peor me sentí al verlo con aquella chica en la heladería parecían estar muy felices y no quise detener esa felicidad pero no se lo que paso cuando yo me fui de aquel lugar…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ dos días despues/**

Era un viernes por la noche y yo me encontraba caminando cuando lo veo a el ….

Hola serena –el se hacerco a mi- como has estado?

Hola darien ee.. yo bien y tu pareces estar muy feliz se nota en tus ojos –trate de sonreir-

Pues..la verdad si lo estoy estoy muy contento –darien se hacerco a mi- y no te interesa por que? –dijo con una voz seductora-

Pues..si me encantaría ….-decidi mejor no decir nada mas que eso me congele completamente con su voz pero no sabia por que-

Por que quería verte e invitarte a comer a un restaurante –dijo darien con una voz cautivadora lo cual produjo que yo me sonrojara- jaja! –me miro- disculpa si te hize sonrojar mucho pero quería hablarte asi

n-n-no es lo que piensas! –dije aun sonrojada- pues para que veas que no me sonroje por eso! Acepto tu invitación vamos! –dije en una forma divertida-

vamos!-el cogio mi mano y empezamos a caminar durante varios minutos yo solo miraba su cara y cuando el me miraba trataba de mirar para otro lado…despues de dos minutos llegamos a un restaurante parecía ser de esos restaurantes elegantes-

waaoooo! Es impresionante aquí comeremos? –dije algo emocionada-

claro tengo un buen amigo que nos podría rebajar un poco el precio de lo que vamos a pedir asi que no habrá de que preocuparse serena! Entremos –me dijo con ternura y entramos a aquel restaurante y un chico de cabello rubio nos atendio-

buenas noches –nos hizo una reverencia- vaya darien si eres tu buen amigo hace tiempo que no te veo en donde te has metido –me ve con una cara de confundido- vaya y parece que las chicas no te hacen falta verdad …pero hasta donde recuerdo la ultima vez que viniste fue hace poco días pero viniste con…..

eso te explico despues Andrew además ella solo es una amiga ella –me señala a mi- es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo –me miro tiernamente pero yo no dije nada solo me dedique a escuchar-

awwww! Bueno amiga deja la ternura para una lado si luego vas a llenar esta sala de miel y no seré yo el que limpie el lugar eh! –dije Andrew en un tono burlón- vengan los llevare a la mesa adecuada – prosiguió a caminar delante de nosotros y los dos los seguimos aquellos pasos se me hacían eternos hasta que por fin llegamos a la mesa que el nos había indicado nos sentamos en las respectivas sillas y pedimos lo que íbamos a comer mientras esperábamos a que llegue la comida empezamos a hablar sobre varias cosas hasta que cuando ya llego la comida al momento de unos minutos mas tarde se escucho una voz que…decía:…..-

hola darien como has estado? Aa! Pero si estas bien acompañado pensé que estabas solo pero bueno…solo he venido a saludarte pero como veo que estas con serena creo que será mejor que me vaya! –dijo setsuna algo animada y tranquila a la vez-

setsuna…-volteo- como asi por aca? –dije dándole una sonrisa-

pues yo solo pasaba y los vi asi que vine a saludarlos pero pensé que darien estaría con otra chica no contigo serena –dijo con cierta tranquilidad lo que provoco que una mi corazón se paralizara y no podría responder-

pues….

Pues te equivocaste setsuna estoy con ella pero creo que no te diste cuenta –dijo darien –

Si por eso pero yo solo pensé sabes que no tengo un ojo mágico para ver a las personas con las que estas pero bueno dejo de interrumpir esta velada hasta luego chicos –sin mas que decir se retiro de ahí-

Darien –volteo a verlo- parece que estaba enojada por algo –dije algo tímida-

No lo creo ella siempre a sido asi no te preocupes por ella tranquila –me miro- sabes ire a hablar con ella mañana y te traeré los detalles de la conversación de acuerdo –darien me dijo eso para que trate de tranquilizarme-

Bueno….- despues de unos minutos de haber terminado de comer miro un reloj que estaba en la pared- o no tengo que irme a casa mañana tengo que ir a ver a seiya para acompañarlo a clases –le dije eso lo que provoco que darien haga una mueca de enojo- que pasa darien? Acaso dije algo malo?

No nada! –me dijo levantándose a pagar la comida una vez ya pagado todo se ofrecio a llevarme a casa en su auto…yo dude un poco pero luego acpete-

Sabes darien –dije levantándome del haciendo y siguiéndolo hacia la salida- no pensé que estuviese rodeado de mujeres por lo que dijo setsuna sono como si te conociera –dije saliendo del lugar y subiendo al auto-

Pues. No lo es acaso estas preocupada por eso?

Qu-que! Estas loco –rei un poco y espere a que el subiera el auto para llevarme a mi casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ esa misma noche/**

en un lugar alejado ….

Parece que aun no estas logrando tu objetivo verdad te he estado viendo y parece que no le importa mucho que digamos

Tranquilo poco a poco se darán las cosas asi que no hay de que preocuparse –dijo setsuna- además sabes que serena perdió la memoria asi que tiene el puesto libre

Si ya lo ese pero cualquier cosa puede pasar asi que no hay por que confiarse

Tranquilo te ayudare a que se enamore de ti –dijo setsuna con una sonrisa-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ en la casa de rei/**

Listo chicas esto parece progresar ya serena nos recuerda aunque sea un poco pero nos recuerda solo faltan otras cosas que le hace falta recordar pero eso va a que ella misma recuerde –dijo rei tratando de obtener un comentario de cualquiera de las chicas-

Yo ya ayude comunicándole a seiya y a los demás lo que pasaba –dijo lita – pero al parecer no se veían muy convencidos de lo que había dicho pero creo que pronto se darán cuenta de eso

Yo ayudare con los recuerdos que tenía hacia darien –intenvino mina- creo que será algo difícil pero es un reto que yo no pueda resolver

Y bueno yo ayudare a serena a acoplarse a estar con nosotras y con los demás por si no se han dado cuenta ella no se siente muy a gusto estando con nosotras –dijo amy algo tranquila-

Listo chicas entonces ya tenemos el plan totalmente dividido en partes asi que no hay de que preocuparse –dijeo rei-* asi que esta reunión queda para la noche a esta misma hora- concluyo rei lo que produjo que las chicas asintieran y se vayan retirando-

.

.

.

.

.

.

** / a la mañana siguiente/**

Ya me encontraba levantada haciendo mi desayuno y lista para ir a recoger a seiya a su casa para ir a clases …..

Paso media hora y ya me encontraba corriendo directo a su casa para verlo…cuando llegue toque su puerta y en menos de dos minutos el ya había salido me sonrio

Listo para ir a clases bombon? –dijo seiya sin borrar su sonrisa-

Pues..no quiero ir pero me obligan asi que vamos –dije sin animos-

Salimos de su casa lo mas rápido que pudimos para no llegar tarde pero fui inútil por que cuando llegamos ya había sonado la campana para empezar las clases cuando llegamos al salón entramos con mucho cuidado para que la profesora no nos diga nada pero nos descubrió y tuvimos que estar paradas en el corredor durante su clases,…..

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto en la institución de darien /**

Hola! Darien que tal? Como te fue ayer? –dijo setsuna animada-

Pues por ahí que hacías en ese lugar hiciste preocupar a serena –dijo darien algo desconcertado-

Ya lo dije solo los vine a saludar y..por que hize preocupar a serena no lo entiendo acaso actue fuera de lo común?

Claro que no pero hablase en un tono frio y eso la preocupo –contesto darien-

Dile a serena cuando la veas que asi hablo yo y que no se preocupe por mi que estoy bien –dijo setsuna usando su tono frio- además le has dicho que yo antes era tu..ya sabes

Si y no se lo he dicho además ella ya lo sabia

Si claro lo sabia cuando todavía no perdia la memoria sabes quiero ir con serena en la hora de salida me llevas a donde esta ella?

Bueno de acuerdo –dijo algo preocupado-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ hora de salida/**

Las chicas junto con seiya estaba hablando sobre algún tema que no preste mucha importancia asi que decidi ir a caminar un momento al llegar a un parque que había en la institución vi a una pareja que estaba lejos de mi pero mientras mas caminaba mas se veía a las personas que estaban ahí y cuando llegue a un punto en el que ya los veía quise retroceder pero no pude por que la chica que estaba ahí me estaba llamando asi que decidi acercarme y saludarlos la chica parecía estar feliz pero el chico no mucho

Por fin te encuentro serena pensé que nunca te encontraríamos –dijo setsuna algo alegre-

Enserio? Me estaba buscando? Perdón por no aparecer pero por suerte Sali a caminar de lo contrario nunca me encontrarían –dije en una forma burlona-

Si bueno pues es que darien me dijo que estabas preocupada por mi verdad – lo único que hize fue es decir si – bueno pero mira lo que pasa es que yo hablo con ese tipo de voz cuando estoy algo seria y ayer estaba pensando en algo y eso preodujo mi cambio de voz verdad darien? –dijo setsuna mirando a darien-

Aa! Pensé que te pasaba algo por eso me preocupe –dije mirando a varios lugares-

Pero serena me han contado que sufres de amnesia eso es verdad?

Si –fue lo único que dije-

Entonces no lo recuerdas….

Setsuna yo no creo que lo que vayas a decir es conveniente ahora –intervino darien algo serio-

Pero amenos tiene que recordar y yo la ayudare

Decirme que cosa? –dije mirando a los dos

Bueno pues…..-no sabia que decir darien-

Es que mira el y yo algún tiempo fuimos novios y yo supuse que tu ya lo sabias por que pensé que el ya te había contado –dijo mirándome fijamente esas palabras "fuimos novios" provoco que mi respiración se acorte y mi corazón se detuviera- pero creo que me equivoque pero antes de que perdieras la memoria el ya te lo había dicho asi que…

Entiendo entonces yo…-no pude continuar por que un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino de inmediato a mi-

Serena estas….

Si darien estoy bien solo que aa! El dolor –me arrodille- el dolor es muy intenso me duele demasiado- dije sin contener las lágrimas …al momento de que una lagrima rozara mi mejilla tuve una imagen en mi mente pero esa imagen desapareció-

Serena te llevare a donde un doctor vamos-dijo darien algo preocupado-

Serena…vamos yo te ayudo –dijo setsuna con un tono preocupante-

No tranquilos ya me siento mucho mejor gracias –me levante y sonreí- será mejor que me vaya hasta luego –Sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude para que no me vean – por que…por que tuvo que decirlo ahora –dije con una voz entre cortada y con varias lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos- pero…que me pasa…por que estoy llorando –poco a poco me detuve- por que me siento asi no lo comprendo – empeze a caminar para llegar a mi casa y lo menos que esperara ahora es encontrarme con alguien-

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno hola! Siguen ahí? Siguen ahí o sailor galaxia se las llevo *-* xD ok no espero que sigan ahí! Pero bueno disculpen mi demora es que estos días he estado triste algunas personas talvez lean esto y están leyendo esto saben que estoy triste pero ya me va pasando… *-* pero bueno! Que tal este capitulo? Creo que el titulo no le queda pero espero que sea de su agrado :D sin mas que decir les dejo con este capitulo y disculpen mis palabras mal escritan es que creo que me dio la de dormirme en plena historia que mis dedos ya no pudieron mantenerse y empezaron a mezclarse con teclas jajajjaa **

**Besos :***


	5. Chapter 5 : recuerdos

**Algo que olvide**

**Recuerdos **

me encontraba en mi casa muy tranquila escuchando música hasta que recordé lo que paso hace cinco días atras me dijo setsuna en ese momento "darien y yo fuimos novios" me dolio tanto que no pude resistir las ganar de llorar pero no entendí pór que acaso he tenido algún sentimiento hacia el? Por que me siento asi? No lo entiendo? Es lo que me pregunte ese dia a cada rato hasta que de tanto correr me sente en un banco que encontré cerca de un restaurante y ahi me encontré llorando como niña…..

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme hasta que me encontré con seiya….

Bombom hola como es…..estas bien bombom? –me dijo seiya en tono preocupante-

Si estoy…..estoy bien no me pasa nada seiya –lo mire y le sonreí- por que tendría que estar mal? –dije tratando de olvidar mi trsiteza-

pues no te vez muy bien bombom tu a mi no me mientes tienes algo y si no quieres contarme lo que pasa no te voy a obligar a decírmelo pero sabes…-se acerco mas a mi y me susurro- que puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras..

**Fin del flashback **

.

.

.

Me sonroje en ese momento por que se portaba bien conmigo? Por que lo hacia? No lograba comprender muy bien la situación esas palabras "puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras" me hicieron pensar en varias cosas pero por ahora mi mente solo ocupaba el de saber quien era realmente? Quienes eras las chicas que me acompañan cada dia? Quien en realidad eran seiya taiki y yaten? Hablando de yaten lo he vito que esta muy atento en mina al parecer le gusta y taiki que decir de el parece una pequeña pulguita prendida en amy me daba mucha alegría eso …

Todos esos pensamientos mios se movían a cualquier lugar y no se organizaban hasta que…mi celular empezó a sonar ese fue el momento perfecto para Salir de mis pensamientos y de entrar a mi realidad pero por un lado fue bueno cuando fui a contestar no me di cuenta de quien era hasta que escuche su voz

Serena! Quieres ir con las demás chicas a un dia de campo? –me pregunto la chica del otro lado de la línea-

Mina? Eres tu? –dije tratando de evitar la pregunta que ella me hizo primero –

Claro que soy yo tantas veces que te he llamado para que identifiques mi voz y aun asi no la reconoces? –me dijo algo divertida- serena….-dijo mi nombre al saber que no respondia- serena sigues ahí? O estoy hablando con el viento –dijo en tono de burla-

Ee! Si si sigo solo que me distraje un momento que se te ofrecia? –pregunte sin razón-

Serena! En que mundo estas –escuche otra voz aparte de la de mina- debes estar mas despierta serena de lo contrario no se que pasaría

-me sorprendi- reiii! Estoy bien despierta solo que me distraje con cualquier cosa además tu no eres la persona adecuada para…-y ahí esta otro recuerdo mi cerebro empezó a darme imágenes algo borrosas mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas – aa! –grite soltando el teléfono al parecer las personas que estaban en la otra línea me escucharon oude oir como repetían mi nombre junto con un "estas bien" …cai de rodillas y coloque mis manos en mi cabeza para ver si mi dolor disminuia pero fue imposible-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/**

Serena? Serena! Serena respóndeme serena! Chicas serena no reponde debemos ir a verla pero ya –dijo mina totalemnte preocupada-

Que le paso a serena? –dijo lita-

No lo se al parecer rei le grito y desoues empezaron a discutir pero ella no termino su frase no se porque –respondio mina-

Yo no fui mina y lo sabes bien bueno en todo caso vamos a verla no hay tiempo que perder –dijo rei-

Estoy de acuerdo contigo rei vamos –intervino amy y de inmediato salieron del lugar en donde estaban

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ regresando a mi casa/ **

Estaba arrodillada en el piso de mi cuarto y las lagrimas no esperaron a nada las imágenes iban y venían pero no se detenían ya no podía controlar estas imágenes porque? Acaso estas imágenes son mis recuerdos? Que cosas estoy viendo? Eso es lo que me preguntaba en ese momento hasta que escuche a alguien tocar la puerta de mi casa yo….me levante con el dolor presente y fui a abrir la puerta cuando la abri vi a mina algo preocupada y luego vi a las demás de la misma forma

Serena…..que tienes que te pasa? Dinos -dijo lita algo preocupada-

Pues…aa! Me-me duele mi cabeza….los recuerdos imágenes en mi mente imágenes que no controlo –con lagrimas en mis ojos- ayúdenme por…favor chicas aa!

Serena….-susurro amy- en eso..no podemos ayudarte por que son tus recuerdos que quieren salir –dijo con cierta tranquilidad-

Amy…. Aa! Ya no soporto esto ya no quiero esto ….-dije con legrimas en mis ojos- que puedo hacer?

Serena…..sabes –dijo mina acercándose a mi- creo que esto es cosa tuya nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto quizás es por tu bien que tus recuerdos vuelvan pero por lo que veo quieres evitar que entren esos recuerdos asi que no te dejaremos sola vamos salgamos a tomar aire fresco eso te hara bien vamos –dijo extendiéndome la mano –

-la mire- si de acuerdo –intente sonreír y tome su mano- pero creo que los recuerdos seguirán vigentes y creo que serán frecuentes

Ay serena no te preocupes por eso –dijo rei sonriendo- vamos será divertido- se acerco a mina y a mi y llevándonos a la salida- vamos a distraerte un poco además tu siempre te distraes con cualquier cosa asi que podras olvidar esos recuerdos por un momento

Vez serena hasta rei quiere que salgas y parece estar de buen humor –dijo mina-

Es verdad mina al parecer hoy esta de buenas asi que hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad –nos susurro provocando que riamos –

Oye oye oye! Siempre estoy de buen humor solo que ustedes me hacen enojar –dijo rei-

Ay chicas ya déjenla respirar por lo menos un momento no ven que ustedes son las que la hacen enojar -hablo amy con una media sonrisa-

Ya vieron –dijo rei con los brazos cruzados-

Bueno bueno no nos vamos a poner a discutir ahora mejor vamos a divertirnos! –dijo mina emocionada-

Siii! –dijismos al unisono-

Y asi emprendimos nuestro camino directo a la diversión…primero fuimos a el centro de juegos luego recorrimos varias tiendas a ver si compramos despues al parque y por ultimo fuimos a comer helado nos reíamos cuando mina pasaba modelando con su helado como si estuviera sosteniendo un premio fue muy divertido pero no fue por mucho tiempo el atardecer se hacia presente y tendríamos que ir a nuestras casas …..aun no quería regresar quería seguir con ellas …ellas me ayudaron a sacar de mi mente esoso recuerdos almenos un momento y eso me causo una tranquilidad

Chicas miren al parecer ya es hora de ir a casa –dijo amy señalando al atardecer – vamos

Si amy tiene razón ya tenemos que volver además pronto se hara de noche y no podemos estar vagando -dijo lita- además mañana haremos lo mismo que dicen?

A mi me parece bien! –dijimos mina y yo al unisono –

Jeje ustedes no se les puede decir nada por que enseguida se emocionan –dijo rei con una media sonrisa-

Bueno bueno no aquí no habrá pelea mejor vamos a dejar a serena a su casa –dijo amy –

Ok vamos!

Pagamos los helados y salimos de la heladería directo a mi casa y cada vez que caminábamos era como una nueva historia aunque soplo eran recuerdos que revivían …..cuando llegamos a mi casa se despidieron de mi y siguieron su camino y yo entre a mi casa preguntándome :

Oigan…alguien…..alguien ha visto a darien..y a seiya? No los he visto desde hace dos días en donde estarán

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**Pues..aqui un nuevo capitulo jejejeje saben justo cuando estaba a medio camino de este cap me da de todo hasta me enfermen pero ya estoy mejos lo bueno es que ya termine mis aportes de grado y eso me da tiempo libre jejeje bueno y les quería hacer una pregunta y aquí va! Saben cuantos años tengo? Ok nooo! Jaja esa no era la pregunta la pregunta era que les parecio este capi? Siguen ahí? O se las llevo el viento? Si siguen aquí díganme hola! **

**Bueno chicas espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic jeje y que me dejen sus RW ya que me ayudan mucho **

**PD: saben el titulo del cap era otro pero le cambie ya que no concordaba jejeje cuando aparecia la historia le cambiaba de tema hasta que por fin quedo en ese jejeje y bueno no se si se habran dado cuenta pero en el capitulo anterior no sabia ni en que iba el fanfic tuve que leer el cap anterior para hacer el otro jejjee y me paso lo mismo con este jejeje **

**PD 2: si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas mil disculpas **

**Besos :***


	6. Chapter 6 : dia de tres?

**Algo que olvide**

**día de tres?**

Después de aquel dia en el que no pude soportar mi dolor de cabeza y las chicas me ayudaron a despejarme de los recuerdos han pasado dos días mas era un dia hermoso u no sabia que hacer ya que no había clases

Mm Últimamente –recuerdo lo que me ha pasado- me he valido por presentimientos nada mas no hago lo que yo quiero hacer quizás vaya a leer un libro si eso hare –sonrio y empiezo a caminar hacia un pequeño librero que tengo pero no logro llegar ya que tocan la puerta asi que mi rumbo cambia y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando la abro veo a seiya y también veo a otra persona quien es? Me pregunte cuando lo veo es darien quien esta detrás de el

Eeh! Que sorpresa chicas –sonrio- ya me preguntaba por que habían desaparecido pasen –les doy permiso para que pasen-

Si lo se bombom tranquila ya no nos iremos verdad darien –dije sonriente y darien asiente-

Serena… y que tal te ha ido durante estoy días en el que no tuviste nuestra compañía? –rie un poco-

Si bombom que hiciste mientras nosotros no estábamos? –dijo seiya del mismo humor que darien-

Bueno. Pues yo –recordando- nada fuera de lo común –rio- y a que se debe su visita chicos?

Queríamos verte –dijeron seiya y darien al unísono y luego se miran de una forma retadora-

ee.. chicos yo creo que deben alejarse el uno al otro no me gusta sus caras chicos..? chicos? Están en este planeta –les pregunto pero no responden asi que se me ocurre una idea para que reaccionen- chicos….bueno si no hablan mejor me voy! – y empiezo a caminar cuando me hablan –

no espera –dice darien dejando de mirar a seiya- no te vayas –se acerca a mi

que tal si vamos a comprar helado? –dice seiya algo molesto-

mm no chicos no estoy con apetito hoy además creo que por un tiempo no comeré nada de dulces –digo haciendo sorprender a los dos- no me miren asi digo la verdad

serena..! estas diciendo la verdad? Pero si a ti te gustan mucho los dulces y no dejas de comerlos –dice darien-

es verdad bombom pero bueno que se puede hacer verdad darien? –le dice mirándolo –

bueno pues si –dice darien- pero bueno

-sonrio- ee! Chicos quisiera que me dijeran como era yo antes del accidente – seiya y darien se sorprenden- tranquilos es que me da curiosidad saberlo

Bueno eras y lo seguirás siendo una chica muy amigable a quien ayuda a los demás y les da una sonrisa a aquellas personas triste –sonrio levemente- te gustan los dulces y si no comías uno durante el dia no sabias de donde sacar para comer un dulce verdad seiya –dijo darien sonriendo-

Claro que si además –queda mirando a darien como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para decir algo- hay algo que sucedió y eso provoco que tu no vuelvas a hacer la misma –dijo repentinamente-

Que cosa? Por que esas caras chicos ehh! Díganme –los miro-

Eso…eso no importa luego te diremos asi que por hoy solo nos divertiremos aunque no me parezca la idea de que seiya este aquí –mira a seiya divertido-

A mi tampoco me gusta de que estes aquí darien asi que calladito te vez mas bonito –dijo en forma de burla- tratemos de no comportarnos como unos niños peleándose por un juguete y tratemos de llevarnos ben por lo menos este dia para que bombom se divierta

Si me parece lo mejor seiya asi que –me mira- que quieres hacer serena! Aparte de leer –dice con una sonrisa-

Aa! No lo se que dicen ustedes…aa! Ya quieren ver un película aquí que dicen –dije algo emocionada-

Si de acuerdo! –dijeron al unísono y luego habla seiya- entonces ire a preparar canguil de acuerdo no se alboroten –dijo seiya en forma de burla y se fue a la cocina-

Eee… darien…-me mira- me podrían decir que es lo que no quieren decirme?

No no serena! No podemos decírtelo es un secreto entre seiya y yo asi que tranquila pronto lo sabras pero por el momento no podemos decirte nada –se acerca a mi –

Además es mejor no hablar de esto además seiya ya viene con el canguil asi que habrá que elegir la película rápido jejeje –rie-

Si de acuerdo –sonrio y sin darme cuenta lo abrazo y luego lo suelto- disculpa no se que me paso fue impulso –el me sonríe tiernamente y yo me sonrojo-

No hay nada de que perdonar jejeje tranquila mejor vamos rápido que ya veo a seiya calentando el canguil con la rabia que tiene al vernos –los dos reímos-

Estoy oyéndolos la cocina no queda al otro lado del mundo eh! –rie- además de que manera este preparando el canguil no importa verdad –dice riendo-

s-seiya jaja no te preocupes –trato de seguirles la corriente- además la forma no importa lo que importa es que estén bien hechas! –rio- pero eso si si las estas calentando con tu furia mejor ve bajándole la furia luego incendias la casa eh! –Sigo riendo- bueno ya basta de bromas hay que poner la película vamos darien –lo tomo de la mano y le dirijo hacia donde esta el televisor – anda elige la película darien -dije soltándolo-

bien…si asi lo quieres la eligire –elige una película y la coloca en el dvd listo solo falta el loco ded seiya que venga con el canguil y nada mas –rie y ve a seiya acercándose-

te oí darien todo listo bombom? –me mira –

si todo listo solo falta a que se sienten! –dije sentándome inmediatamente en el lado del medio del sillón seiya se sento en la parte izquierda del sillón y darien se sentó al lado derecho del sillón y el canguil en el centro ….empezó la película todos nos quedamos callados y tratamos de atender lo que decía pero no lo logramos cada uno bromeaba de cada cosa hasta que les dije que ya no hagan bromas y que se comporten ellos se quedaron callados y vieron la película conmigo cuando termino la película y el canguil tambien no levantamos y los dos me miraron yo rei y me sonroje a la misma vez cuando caye hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo y las energías se hacían notar al parecer ni uno de los dos parecía feliz nadie hablo hasta que yo hable-

ee…seiya como están tus hermanos? –dije tratando de buscar un tema en el que los tres hablemos-

-seiya me miro- yaten esta bien por ahora esta con mina hablando de cosas y taiki también solo que el se la pasa estudiando pero ya que bueno…a decir verdad a el lo ayudan a estudiar ya que amy lo acompaña todas las tardes –termino de hablar-

Bueno chicos yo ire a ver algo ya vengo –dice darien dejando de mirar a seiya y empezó a caminar-

Espera…-lo detengo- a donde vas? –dije mirándolo-

Ire al baño necesito lavarme mis manos ya vengo –camino lentamente y me dejo con seiya-

Bueno bombom de que quieres hablar

No lo se de cualquier cosa que quieras hablarme

Que te parece si te cuento una relación que tuvimos tu y yo hace tiempo? Eh! Que dices? Quieres saber –me dijo coqueto-

Relación? –miro a varios lados y luego hablo- si de acuerdo cuéntame

Bueno –sonríe y empieza a hablar despues de dos minutos vi para ver si darien venia pero no asi que me dedique a escuchar a seiya cada vez me sorprendía mas por lo que me contaba no sabia si esa verdad o no lo único que pude hacer fue escucharlo por que no viene? Lo que dice es verdad? O acaso lo esta inventando? Por que me esta contando esto a mi? Me pregunte varias veces sin conseguir después hasta cuándo seiya le escucho decir-

Y bueno bombom decidiste quedarte con darien para no hacerme sufrir mas pero igual lo hiciste pero seguimos siendo amigos –se acerca a mi- pero….-dice- yo no quisiera ser tu amigo –se hacerca tanto que siento su aliento- yo quisiera ser mas que eso –dijo y luego me beso yo no sabía que hacer corresponder o quedarme ahí hasta que…escucho los pasos de darien seiya se separa de mi

Vaya parece que en mi ausencia pasa varias cosas verdad seiya –lo mira con enojo-

ee…darien…-dije sin mirar a seiya – lo que pasa es que….

No esto si fue mi culpa pues…ahora yo soy el que se va pero a la cocina me dio habmbre voy por un bocado los dejo solos –empezó a caminar hasta donde esta darien se detuvo poco a poco y le susurro: "no hize nada malo tranquilo" despues de eso siguió su camino y darien se quedo conmigo-

Disculpa como me comporte serena es que bueno…yo –dijo repentinamente-

Tranquilo darien no pasa nada además …yo –me quedo callada un momento- lo siento se me olvido lo que iba a decir –rio un poco y luego me detengo-

Bueno serena creo que empieza a oscurecer quizás luego me vaya y te quedes con seiya para cuidarte- me sonríe- bueno creo que ire a acompañar a seiya –empieza a caminar –

Espera! –lo llamo y me acerco a el – no me gusta estar sola porfa quédate hasta cuando se vayan – dije con una media sonrisa-

-se impresiono y luego sonrio- bueno …entonces me quedo –se vuelve a acercar a mi hasta el punto en que que pueda sentir su aliento yo me asuste un poco pero al parecer el sintió mi reacción- tranquila no lo hare –se separo de mi un poco yo le sonreí y lo abraze por un momento hasta que llega seiya y nos ve yo lo sauelto lentamente-

Bueno seiya parece que ya es hora de irnos verdad? –dice darien animado-

Si parece que si tienes razón darien mejor ya me voy al igual que tu no quiero encontrarme con un yaten furioso o con un taiki a punto de botarme de la casa –rie- asi que mejor me voy –dice caminando hacia la puerta al igual que darien y yo los sigo-

Bueno chicos fue un gran placer tenerlos como compañía pero bueno…hasta mañana –sonrio-

Si bueno hasta …mañana –digo darien-

Si hasta…mañana que descanses –dijo seiya y los dos salieron y empezaron a caminar yo los despedía desde la puerta y cuando ya no los vi entre –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Era de noche y setsuna caminaba tranquila paseando cuando alguien se le acerca y le saluda

Hola tienes información de lo que ha pasado hoy sobre darien

Jaja enseguida pues si tengo algo que te va a interesar hoy darien y un chico llamado seiya fueron a visitar a serena y parece que se divirtieron mucho –dijo el chico-

Si yo también supe eso pero el tiene que divertirse no lo crees? –dijo setsuna-

Si pero con serena? –dijo el chico mirándolo retadoramente-

Si además estaba con seiya que pudo haber pasado en esa casa?

Pues no lo se aunque ayan sido dos hombres quien estuviesen ahí no me agrada la idea de que serena estuviera con darien –dijo el chico mirando para varios lugares- bueno entonces nos pondremos en contacto de acuerdo por el momento adiós

Si adiós y no olvides averiguar mas de darien entendido –dijo setsuna mirándolo-

Si de acuerdo en cuanto tenga mas información te digo –digo el chico dejando a setsuna –

Mas vale –susurra y se va también-

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno possss….. este es el capitulo 5 o seis si no me equivoco jejeje bueno espero que les guste este capitulo bueno pues…jaja yo pienso que estoy poniendo a setsuna como una chica mala *-* pero bueno tengo algo planeado :3 jejeje y…qe les pareció este nuevo cap! Esta vez no salieron las chicas pero salieron darien y seiya…hoy mi imaginación fluyo por ver sailor moon cristal xD bueno jejeje y por que digo "bueno" a cada rato *-* oki raro: 0 xD jeje **

**PD: esto fue muy difícil de escribir por que casi mi imaginación no daba pero aquí taaa! Listo para publicarrr! Jejeje por cierto hay una parte en donde dije que "le tomo la mano y le dirigo a donde esta el televisor" algo asi ya pos yo iba a poner "le tome de la mano dirigiéndole hacia la sala" pero no se como ustedes conozcan ese lugar de la casa pero bueno **

**PD 2 : si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas perdonn! **

**Besos :***


	7. Chapter 7 dia de campo

**Algo que olvide**

**Dia de campo**

Han pasado mas de tres días y todo va normal los dolores de cabeza han disminuido mis amigas siguen sacándome una sonrisa darien y seiya cuando me ven parecen tratarse bien pero lo que no saben es que cuando me despido de ellos los observo peleando parecen dos niños pequeños jajaja parecen olvidarse de mi y enfrentarse pero… ¿Por qué lo harán?

Serena…! Serena…! Serena! –dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos-

ee…q-que pasa? –dije mirando a la persona que me había llamado-

estas distraída de nuevo?

ee….no mina..bueno si un poquito

ay serena distraída como siempre –dijo rei metiéndose en la conversación-

ya..ya rei –dice mina- no vayan a pelear

pero quien esta diciendo que estamos pelando? –dice rei mirándome – no es asi serena?

Bueno..pues… si tienes razón rei no estamos pelando –miro a mina- jeje

Pues. Yo lo digo por prevenir una pelar pero bueno –dice mina- oigan que tal si mañana que no tenemos clases hacemos un dia de campo?

e.. mañana?

Si a mi me gustaría mucho …que pasa serena no quieres ir? –dice rei mirándome-

Vamos serena vamos! Sii!

ee…. Bueno esta bien –dije un poco dudosa- si de acuerdo ire –sonrei-

siii! –dijo mina-

ya mina guarda tus emociones para despues quieres –dice rei un poco divertida-

es que..hace tiempo que no salimos y …ay que decirle a las demás

jeje…chicas mina tranquila –dije riendo- bueno chicas tengo que irme nos vemos despues –dije y me fui a mi casa –

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/al siguiente dia/ **

Me levante temprano ya que habían llamado a mi puerta fui a ver y era mina con las demás cuando abri la puerta mina se me abalanzo estaba realmente feliz al parecía como si no nos hubiésemos visto nunca! Intente soltarme pero no lo logre hasta que rei y lita intervinieron y la apartaron de mi asi que dije que iria a vestirme para irnos asi que subi a alistarme

.

.

..

.

..

.

**/ 10 minutos despues/**

Sali de mi habitación ya lista para ver a las chicas pero no las encontré asi que recorri toda mi casa para ver si las encontraba pero no lo logre asi que decidi buscarlas afuera… cuando Sali empeze por buscarlas en los centros comerciales por que talvez se les olvido algo ..pero al llegar a aya y tratar de buscarlas no lo logre asi que Sali directo al parque ..cuando llegue al parque las encontré comiendo helado yo me acerque a ellas algo molesta y les dije

Oigan ..no se supone que me esperarían? –dije mirándolas-

Si pero te tardaste bastante serena asi decidimos ir y comer helado para luego volver a tu casa –dijo rei terminándose su helado y mirándome-

Pero…solo tarde 10 minutos rei no fue mucho! –dije –

Ay serena yo estoy lista en 5 minutos asi que no reniegues si –dice rei buscando una pelea-

Reiii!

Bueno chicas ya vasta no sigan con esto además serena también esperábamos a alguien –dijo mina deteniendo el intento de pelea-

A quien? –dije desconcertada-

Ami –se escucho una voz detrás mio-

-volteo a verla- eee…setsuna? Np pensé que eras tu que bueno tu también iras eso me alegra –dije emocionada-

Aja a mi también me encanto la idea de que también vayas –sonrio-

Aa! Y nosotros que? Somo adornos por que no nos invitan? –dijeron varias voces –

ee…chicos jeje pensé que estarían todos juntos haciendo otras cosas por eso no los… -dijo lita-

si ella tiene razón pero nunca pensamos que querían ir –dijo mina-

bueno pues hoy no tenemos nada mas que hacer asi que..podemos ir con ustedes chicas –dijo taiki-

seremos muchos nosotras seiya y ustedes taiki..yaten…seiya y darien pero creo que si podrán ir con nosotras no es asi amy? –dijo rei –

si supongo

bueno entonces ya vamos teníamos preparado esto –enseñan una canasta- aquí tenemos alimentos ya estábamos preparados por ciacaso nos decían que si …bueno entonces vamos!

Siii! –dijimos las seis al unisono-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ una hora despues/**

Ya estábamos en la parada de autobús esperando y conversando a la misma vez….pocos minutos despues vino el bus al cual nos llevaría a un lugar en donde aya paz y tranquilidad para pasar un bonito dia con nuestro amigos …..despues de varios minutos el autobús nos dejo en un lugar muy bonito en donde las casas eras escasas pero había un bonito paisaje lleno de césped y con varios arboles …decidimos ir a caminar un poco para elegir un lugar en donde nos instalaremos para comer …mientras buscaban el lugar yo me fui a caminar un poco para conocer el lugar y estar un rato sola pero creo que no fue posible sentí que alguien yo me detuve y dije:

q-quien esta aquí? –dije sin voltear –

tranquila solo soy yo no te asustes –se escucho una voz yo voltee y lo mire-

ee..disculpa que te diga pero acaso me estas siguiendo? –dije –

no claro que no solo quería caminar además ahorita están que se rien asi que decidi caminar de lo contrario no se que me hubiese pasado –bromeo -

mm….bueno darien no importa además si dices que se están riendo deben haber estado hablando de algo gracioso no lo crees –sonrio-

pues….no tanto jaja! Pero bueno caminemos –dijo y empezó a caminar- te quedas?

ee….no! claro que no espérame –lo segui-

a..lo que caminamos empezamos a charlar …despues de varios minutos mientras caminábamos vimos a lo lejos vimos un pequeño lago ….dejamos de caminar y charlar y yo empeze a correr hacia el lago y darien se quedo atrás y me dijo

serena! Cuidado…-dijo darien alzando su voz para que lo logre a escuchar –

-lo escuche pero no toda la frase – que….dijiste? –trato de detenerme a lo que me detengo choco con una pequeña roca que estaba a la orilla del rio y caigo en el agua –

Serena ..estas bien? –dijo dirigiéndose a mi – haber te ayudo –me ayuda a levantarme-

Gracias darien –me levanto-

De nada pero….que paso?

Es que no te escuche y trate de parar pero fue muy tarde y me tropecé y ya sabes a donde fui a parar –empecé a reir por un momento-

Bueno pero ahora estas totalmente…

Darien….serena….espérennos! –decían dos voces de lo lejos que cada vez se acercaban-

Eee….esas voces son de…-dije-

Seiya! Y setsuna al parecer mira –darien me dijo señalando las personas que corrian-

Chicos…uff! Hasta que los alcanzamos! –dijo seiya cansado-

Si hasta que por fin no pensábamos que los encontraríamos aquí pero…serena! Por que estas toda empapada? –pregunto setsuna mirándome-

Eh! –dijo seiya mirándome- es cierto bombom que te paso?

Jejeje larga historia n_n mejor dígannos que hacen aquí? –dije-

Es que nos aburrimos con las chicas asi que decidimos caminar con ustedes pero ya se habían ido asi que los empezamos a buscar-

Bueno entonces sigamos caminando que dices darien

Si vamos –dijo sonriéndome-

Empezamoa a caminar y emprendimos una charla muy interesante pero a lo que veía a seiya y a darien no tenían cara de buenos amigos parecía que ya iban a empezar una batalla ….todo iba bien hasta que….

Oigan chicos que les parece si algún dia de estos vamos a dar un paseo en mi carro? –dijo darien mirándonos-

Si me parece bien y a ustedes que les parece –dijo setsuna alegre-

Pues….por mi no hay problema que dices bombom –dijo seiya mirándome-

Mm dijiste "dar un paseo en tu ca….a! mi..cabeza otra vez –dije con mis manos en mi cabeza-

Serena…estas bien? –dijo darien preocupado –

No..no mucho

Bombom creo que deberías descansar un momento no lo crees? –dijo seiya igual de preocupado que darien –

Si ..yo también creo lo mismo pero en donde

Que les parece ahí –dijo setsuna señalando un lugar –

Si esta bien vamos serena –dijo darien cogiéndome la mano e intentando llevarme al lugar-

Al lo que llegamos a ese lugar me recostaron pára que ,e duerma por lo menos un momento

Si duermes te aseguro que te pondrás bien bombom creeme –dijo seiya amigablemente-

Si creo que eso hare –dije cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta el punto en quedarme dormida-

Espero que se recupere-dijo setsuna-

Digo lo mismo –dijo darien mirándome-

A lo que dormía empeze a soñar ….

**Flashback **

Te estaba esperando –dijo con ternura-

Jejeje si me acabo de dar cuenta esperaste mucho?

No acabo de llegar nos vamos?

Si claro –dije con entusiasmo-

Subimos al auto y empezamos a hablar de todo durante un tiempo cuando llegamos baje del auto y vi que del otro lado de la calle había un lindo paisaje asi que decidi verlo asi que me fui corriendo sin darme cuenta de que venia un carro a toda velocidad

Serenaa! Cuidado –me decía darien mientras se alertaba –

Que..! –me detuve al ver aquel auto que venía muy rápido cerré mis ojos muy lentamente –

**Fin del flashback **

Me desperté totalmente asustada y darien setsuna y seiya se asustaron

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/mientras con las chicas/ **

Jajajajajajajaja! Si hace tiempo que paso eso y aun lo recuerdo –dijo rei aun riéndose-

Si –dijo mina- uf! Cuanto paso el tiempo y….por cierto saben he estado pensando y….

Enserio pensaste y que? –dijo lita en forma de broma-

Ja…ja….ja no es gracioso lita –dijo mina algo enojada-

Ella tiene razón lita no debes hacer ese tipo de bromas –dijo amy-

Lo siento solo fue pequeña la broma –dijo lita arrepentida-

Bueno no importa lita ….sigo he estado pensando en que serena solo nos recuerda a nosotras a seiya y ustedes chicos

Si en eso tienes razón pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que has estado pensando? –dijo yaten mirando a mina-

A ese punto iba no recuerda a setsuna ni a darien y tengo un plan parta hacer que ella recuerde a todos

Mina! –dijeron todos los presentes-

Que! –dijo asustada-

Ella tiene que recordarlos por ella misma ya el plan por recordarnos acabo ahora le toca a ella recordarlos además….-dijo rei-

Que pasaría si…

Si ella recordara lo de darien y seiya –dijo taiki-

En cierta parte tienes razón taiki si ella recuerda eso seria doloroso como si hubiese sido el mismo dia que paso eso –dijo amy –

Bueno si ..pero nosotras la ayudaríamos a que eso no pase por que la queremos y debemos darle lo mejor para que ella no sufra de ninguna manera –dijo mina sonriendo-

Mina…. –dijeron lita amy y rei –

Díganme –dijo mina-

A veces sale tu lado amable y reflexivo verdad –dijo yaten sonriendo-

Em em a veces –dijo mina algo apenada-

Todos la quedaron mirando y despues empezaron a reírse por que seguía apenada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ de vuelta con los demás/ **

Que pasa serena por que estas asi que te paso? –dijo darien mirándome-

Es…que…. –lo mire-

Bombom tuviste una pesadilla?

Serena estas bien?

Si algo asi …..si estoy bien setsuna –dije tratando de tranquilizarme- es que….pense que…

No tienes que decírnoslo pero si quieres decirnos no hay problema –dijo darien abrazandome-

Ah! –no correspondi al abrazo solo me quede mirándolo – darien….

Que les parece si regresamos las chicas y tus hermanos han de estar preocupados –dijo setsuna mirando a otro lado al igual que seiya-

Si me parece bien además…-dijo darien soltándome –sigues empapada debes cambiarte o te dará un resfriado

Si tienes razón vamosnos –dijo seiya y empezó a caminar – vamos?

Si –dije me levante y empeze a caminar ….darien y setsuna también hicieron lo mismo-

Pocos minutos despues llegamos a donde están los demás las chicas me vieron y empezaron a preguntarme por que estaba empapada pero yo no les respondi y pase ese tema.

Despues de varios minutos nos dio hambre y decidimos ya comer pero en vez de comer empezamos a jugar con la comida….

Desoues descansamos un rato yo me quede dormida de nuevo por un rato hasta que escuche…..

Vaya setsuna como asi no te has pegado a mi como chicle? –dijo darien –

Ja! Creo…que debo aceptar que no me amas –dijo setsuna-

Setsuna..algun dia encontraras a un chico que te quiera en verdad

Si eso mismo pienso

.

.

.

.

**/ las cuatro de la tarde/ **

Desperté con pereza y vi a las chicas que me miraban no les hize caso y me levante

Creo que ya es hora de irnos –dije buscando algún tema para hablar-

Si tienes razón serena mejor ya vámonos –dijo taiki-

Si –las demás empezaron a caminar al igual que yo taiki yaten y seiya iban detrás de nosotras darien iba al ultimo –

Oigan …que les parece si hacemos un carrera de aquí hasta la parada de bus? –dije dejando de caminar y volteando a verlos-

Si! Que les parece chicos aceptan –dijeron las cinco chicas-

Parece razonable –dijeron taiki y yaten - y que dicen ustedes seiya…darien

De acuerdo –dijo darien-

Me parece bien entonces comencemos –dijo seiya-

De acuerdo –sonrei y me puse alerta – en sus marcas! Listos! –todos se preparaban- FUERAAA! –dije y empeze a correr al igual que los demás-

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara..**

**Hola! Siguen ahí? Díganme que si t_t disculpen si no actualice antes…..es que uso computadora de escritorio y solo me dan dos horas para hacer todo lo que quiera pero en esas horas estoy en face haciendo juegos para paginas además el cole no me deja estar escribiendo todo el tiempo pero espero escribir lo mas rápido que pueda :3 **

**Que les parecio este cap!? Esta muy extenso es que mi imaginación dijo que siguiera pero mis dedos decían que pare xD **

**PD : si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas mil disculpas enserio t_t **

**PD 2: disculpen por no actualizarrr! Es que no se que hize que no pude encontrar el documento tuve que hacer uno nuevo eso me pasa por curiosaaa! Nunca mas volveré a usar mi celu para intentar escribir **

**Besos :***


	8. Chapter 8 : una fiesta? o confesiones?

**Algo que olvide**

**Una fiesta? O confesiones? **

Estaba sentada en un sillón que encontré en mi casa y viendo un álbum que encontré..ese álbum estaba llena de imágenes de yo con mina rei amy y lita también habían otras en el que estaba solo yo con darien y otras con seiya aa! También vi una foto en el que estaba solo darien y seiya parecía llevarse demasiado bien pero…por que ahora se comportan como si no se soportaran? No lo comprendo

Cierro el álbum y camino directo a la cocina por algo que comer hasta que tocan la puerta dejo de dirigirme hasta la cocina y me dirigí a abrir la puerta pero cuando la abri no era nadie solo vi una carta una invitación la cogí y la lleve adentro

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Setsuna caminaba con mucha rapidez como si la estuviesen persiguiendo ….cuando llega a un restaurante entra y busca a la persona quien la había invitado cuando la encontró se acerco a el y le hablo

Para que querias que venga?¨-dijo setsuna-

Tranquila sabes para que te cite –dijo aquel chico-

No lo se asi que apura que estoy ocupada

Ja! El caso de serena y darien eso –dijo el chico mirando a setsuna fijamente-

Sabes… -baja la mirada- eh estado pensando y pienso que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto

Que!? A que te refieres –dijo el chico enojado- por favor setsuna hemos estado en esto por varios meses no podemos dejarlo a medias NO PODEMOS!

Ya! Tranquilo tu deberas seguir solo no puedo seguir con esto ya me canse de perseguir a alguien que no me ama ya me canse no lo entiendes? Creo…creo que tu también debes rendirte –dijo setsuna tratando que reflexione-

No eso nunca! Yo seguire con o sin tu ayuda me entiendes

Pero que es lo que te pasa!? Vas a arruinarle la vida a dos personas que se aman? –dijo setsuna mirándolo enojada-

A mi no me importa lo que suceda! Me entiendes y ya vete de aquí no te llame para discutir ni nada de eso

Si me ire pero les dire a todos lo que planeas a hacer me entiendes –dijo setsuna caminando –

Ja! Claro y crees que te creeran –dijo el chico provocando que setsuna deje de caminar y voltee a verlo-

Que! Acaso no me creeran?

Claro que no por que tu también eres complice o mejor dicho eras! –dijo el chico con una medi sonrisa-

Se que me creeran por que les dire todo no dejare escapar ningún detalle adiós! –dijo setsuna marchándose de ahí-

Se que no le creeran estoy segura –susurra el chico y se queda ahí por unos segundos mas-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ en el templo hikawa /**

Estaban las chicas junto con darien…

Bueno darien le enviaste la invitación –pregunto mina emocionada-

Si ya lo hize mina pero no entiendo por que tanta emoción –dijo darien –

Esta claro darien ella sigue con el plan de que recuerde a todos sin excepción y como no te recuerda ni a ti ni a setsuna ella sigue con su plan –dijo lita-

Aa! Pero mina! Ella tiene que recordarnos por si sola!

Bueno si tienes razón pero…yo ya quiero que ella se comporte normal con todos sin excepción por eso quiero ayudarla

Yo creo que lo que haces por un lado esta bien pero por otro lado esta mala ya que la estas como obligando a hacer que recuerde a darien y a setsuna –dijo amy-

Aja tienes razón amy –dijo darien- pero bueno son las cosas que hace mina! No podremos detenerla esta vez –dijo sonriendo- creo que mejor ire a decirle a serena lo..lo que habrá hoy asi que hasta luego -dijo darien tratando de no correr de ahí –

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Había pasado coma mas de una hora y seguía viendo la invitación

Mmm no veo quien la envía quien será? Talvez se confundieron de casa –dije dejando la carta en la mesa- quien la habrá enviado –me pregunte y al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta me limite a abrirla cuando la abri vi a la persona que talvez menos deseaba ver-

Hola serena –dijo darien- eh!? Parece que no te gusta mi presencia –dijo mirándome-

ee…hola no es eso solo que creo que me molesta un poquito que vengas muy seguido además estoy tratando de descubrir algo –dije – pero pasa –dije sin mas-

si ok –dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta- eh!? que cosa? Si quieres te ayudo –dijo darien sonriéndome-

si creo que si -dije trayendo la carta- mira es que –le doy la invitación- es que no se de quien será por que no trae nombre –dije mirándolo-

jajaja…mina esta vez si te pasaste –penso- ee..yo se es para ti serena –rio un poco- es que mina esta realizando una fiesta y quería invitarte pero ella lo que realmente quiere es que realmente nos recuerdes a ti y a setsuna –dijo darien lo que provoco que me sorprendiera-

asi que eso es? Creo que será mejor no ir ya sabes como es mina además cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza no es posible sacarle lo que tiene en su cabeza –dije- pues…. No se si ir o no

yo pienso que deberías darle el gusto a ella –dijo acercándose a a mi – además tarde o temprano tendras que acordarte de mi y de setsuna verdad!? –dijo acercándose a mis labios-

d-darien –susurre-

déjame hacerlo solo uno por favor déjame hacerlo –dijo darien mas cerca de mis labios dándome un dulce y reconfortarle beso ….yo por un momento no respondi pero luego sentí la necesidad de corresponder…despues de varios minutos el se separo de mi –

darien …. –dije-

disculpa pero quería hacerlo desde hacer varios días –dijo darien abrazandome-

no tienes que disculparte darien –correspondi el abrazo-

apuesto que estas molesta conmigo verdad –dijo darien-

lo estuve –dije lo que causo que darien me abrazara mas fuerte-

perdóname –fue lo único que dijo-

los estuve pero sentí una tranquilidad inmensa –dije alegre-

serena…..

Sali de sus brazos – darien….creo que si ire a la fiesta de mina –dije con entusiasmo – claro si me acompañas

Claro que lo hare con mucho gusto lo hare –dijo emocionado-

Gracias darien –sonrei- y mire la invitación y luego mire el reloj eh!? Pensé que la fiesta seria en la noche no en la tarde

Pues….es una fiesta entre todas –dijo darien- además creo que ya tenemos que irnos

Si si solo déjame y me cambio de acuerdo –dije-

Ok ve –dijo darien –

Me fui a cambiar …me puse un pantalón color morado y una blusa color blanco mi cabello era sujetado por un moño color rosa los zapatos eran blancos y mis aretes eran flores …Sali de mi habitación y vi que darien no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta asi que Sali de la casa cerre con llave y vi a darien con su auto

Vamos te llevo? –dijo-

ee..! en tu auto?

Si acaso te da miedo? –dijo-

Claro que no solo es que…. No lo se pero bueno vamos

De acuerdo –dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto- entra

Claro –entre y el cerro la puerta al igual que el – llegaremos lo mas rápido posible –dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y empezando a conducir-

Oki de acuerdo –dije y varios minutos despues aun no llegábamos y empeze a tener sueño…..mira a darien un momento y me quede dormida pero ese sueño vino denuevo a mi –

**Flashback **

Te estaba esperando –dijo con ternura-

Jejeje si me acabo de dar cuenta esperaste mucho?

No acabo de llegar nos vamos?

Si claro –dije con entusiasmo-

Subimos al auto y empezamos a hablar de todo durante un tiempo cuando llegamos baje del auto y vi que del otro lado de la calle había un lindo paisaje asi que decidi verlo asi que me fui corriendo sin darme cuenta de que venía un carro a toda velocidad

Serenaa! Cuidado –me decía mientras se alertaba-

Que..! –me detuve al ver aquel auto que venia muy rápido cerre mis ojos muy lentamente

**Fin del flashback **

Desperté ausstada y mirando en donde estaba – eh!? En donde…. en donde estoy –dije levantándome completamente y caminando por el lugar – en donde estoy …

Esperen! Esta es la casa de…-dije saiendo del lugar-

Sorpresaaa! –dijeron amy…lita..mina..rei y darien –

Chicas…darien –dije sorprendida-

Y nosotros que!? No te olvides de nosotros! –dijo yaten –

Chicos por que esto? –dije sin entender-

-mina se acerco a mi- por que te queremos serena y no lo olvides nunca –dijo mina abrazandome por un momento para luego llevarme a donde estaba darien y setsuna-

Eh!? Mina..que haces? –dije no queriendo caminar-

Tranquila serena no te pasara nada solo quiero que los saludes –dijo divertida- bueno entonces saludalos –me empujo-

Eh! –darien me cogio de la cintura y evito que me cayera- gracias darien! Mina quieres hacerme cae…?

Rayos! Plan uno arruinado –penso- no es eso serena solo quería que los saludaras y bueno jeje –rio- chicas ayúdenme con algo porfa! –dijo y salio corriendo hacia la cocina –

Jajaja! –dio setsuna- serena te encuentras bien? –pregunto setsuna-

Aja –me incorproro- muchas gracias por ayudarme darien –dije con una sonrisa- aunque no entiendo por que lo hizo talvez quería que provara el suelo –rei por un momento-

Jajaja tranquila serena que eso no era lo que quizo hacer ella –dijo darien- además..

Además ella quería que nos des un fuerte abrazo –dijo setsuna mirándome animadamente-

Enserio!? Eso quería ..pues me lo ubiese dicho antes de que me empujara –dije y enseguida abraze a darien y a setsuna- bien a mi no me molestaba esto pero que bueno que no lo dijo

Eres realmente agradable serena –dijo setsuna desaciendo el abrazo-

Ella siempre lo ha sido setsuna otra cosa es que no te ayas dado cuenta verdad –dijo darien mirándome para luego sonreírle a setsuna- verdad?

En si tienes razón pero es que…ya sabes darien lo que pasaba por mi mente –dijo setsuna- serena no te quedes callada dinos algo

Pues…que quieren que les diga –baje la mirada- no tengo muchos recuerdos asi que será mejor que no hable solo los escuchare

Mm que tal si hablamos un poco sobre recuerdos!? –dijo darien y setsuna asintió- me parece una buena idea que dices serena? –dijo setsuna-

Si eso me encantaría –dije y empezamos a hablar-

Hablábamos de recuerdos muy interesantes que me quede mirándolos y gravando cada palabra que salía de la boca de setsuna y darien hasta que ese mismo recuerdo vino a mi mente ¿Por qué? Acaso eso sucedió eso es un recuerdo mio por que aparece darien en esas imágenes ¿Por qué? Pensé pero no conseguia respuesta seguía pensando en eso hasta que escuche que las chicas venían

Serena te pasa algo? –dijo amy-

No nada amy solo que..

Es que darien esta aquí y cuando el esta aquí es asi –dijo mina –

Mina..! –dijo rei- no digas eso que no ves como se quedo serena –dijo mientras me veía sonrojada- ves lo que haces

No tienes por que regañarla rei no seas tan dura con ella –dijo amy-

Si tienes razón amy no tienes por que regañarla –dije –

Bueno ya solo quería darle una pequeña ayudita a que se de cuenta de que nobe decir eso pero si están conformes asi pues ya que –dijo rei mirando a varios lados-

Bueno chicas a seguir con nuestra reunión

Dijo mina y pusieron música para que podamos bailar ….fuimos a bailar en realidad estaba de lo mas divertido ….despues de bailar empezaron a traer comida la cual estaba deliciosa …..por un lado mina seguía con sus planes de hacer que recuerde a darien y a setsuna pero parecía que lo que hacia era totalmente imposible pero ella no se rendia …. Mientras pasaban las horas seguíamos conversando por unas horas estaba conversando con todos hasta que setsuna se me acerca y me dice:..

Serena puedo hablar contigo ehh.! A solas si es posible –dijo setsuna con cierta angustia empezó a caminar esperando que yo la siguiera-

Si claro chicas espérenme un momento si –dije y la empeze a seguir hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la casa y ella me empezó a hablar-

Serena..-dijo- a quienes nomas recuerdas?

Pues.. recuerdo a mina..lita…amy…rei…taiki…yaten…seiya….a mis padres y..a nadie mas por que lo dices? –dije mirando seriamente a setsuna-

No por nada…es que quiero que sepas algo …

Dime que pasa me estas preocupando setsuna –dije mirándola-

Es que…yo me juntaba con un chico al cual quería separarlos –se detuvo un momento – por…por porque el esta enamorado de ti –se detuvo de nuevo – corres peligro serena no se que podría pasar si te llega a encontrar y todavía sola …no se porque te cuento esto si quieres odiarme hazlo por que tengo un poco de culpa –bajo su mirada-

Set..setsuna –dije y me acerque a ella dándole un abrazo- amiga no te preocupes… no tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando –dije preocupada-

Que no tengo la culpa? Que no la tengo? No acabaste de escuchar yo lo ayude a que tuviese la información necesaria sobre los dos te conoce bastante y eso me da temor –dijo setsuna con lagrimas en los ojos –

Si te escuche setsuna pero si me estas diciendo esto es por que ya no sigues en eso con el verdad –dije y setsuna asintió – entonces tu seras como mi protectora sabes no se como se llama el chico pero tu si no lo conozco por que perdi mi memoria pero tu lo conoces bastante ..tu podrias saber en donde se encuentra ahora por que talvez se han reunido en varias ocasiones –a lo que hablaba ella asintió- entonces podras ayudarnos verdad?

Yo….yo –bajo la mirada por un momento – si claro que te ayudare serena te ayudare en lo posible –me dijo levantando si mirada y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos me sonrio-

Gracias setsuna gracias por lo que me dijiste y..no se cual fue la razón o circunstancia del por que te separaste de el no quiero saberlo tampoco pero presiento que esto y muchas cosas mas sucederán –dije algo seria-

Si tenemos que prepararnos serena …también te quiero pedir que no se lo digas a nadie hasta cuando pueda decirles a las demás y a darien

Si pero no tardes mucho de acuerdo –dije –

Si de acuerdo … -dijo y miro su reloj de mano- serena tengo que irme es tarde

Si yo también tengo que irme espérame un momento me despido y te acompaño que dices?

Si ok te espero – dijo setsuna y yo entre a la casa y cuando los vi todos seguían conversando yo me acerque a ellos les pedi disculpas que me tenia que ir ..darien dijo que podría llevamrme pero dije que me iba con setsuna asi que no se preocupara ..me despedi de todos y Sali con setsuna directo a mi casa …mientras caminábamos empezábamos a hablar de varias cosas hasta que llegue a mi casa me despedi de ella y entre a mi casa

.

.

.

..

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Habían dos personas que estaba a las afuera de la ciudad conversando

Vaya asi que has tomado una decisión

Si mañana ire de sorpresa –dijo el chico-

De acuerdo

Mantenme informado de todo ..estare en contacto contigo de acuerdo –dijo y empezó a caminar – ahora si estoy seguro de que ella se enamorara de mi de lo contrario tendré que utilizar la fuerza ….serena tsukino seras mia cuente lo que cueste

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Siguen ahí? Enserio siguen ahí? Díganme algo por lo menos un hola y_y **

**Bueno u.u que tal este cap se que ya me estoy desviando de mi fanfic y que esto no tiene que ver con nada de la perdida de memoria de serena pero me gusto mucho agregar esto pero ya saben acepto cualquier critica o lo que sea **

**PD: si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas mil disculpas **

**Besos :***


	9. Chapter 9 que ha pasado?

**Algo que olvide**

**Que ha pasado? **

Despues de aquella reunión han pasado mas de dos días y todas nos reuníamos mas seguido

Era un dia normal como simpre cuando tienes clases … era hora de receso y todas nos juntamos para hablar

Uff! Por finnn.. un tiempo para descansarr! –dijo mina alegre-

Si es verdad pero lo malo es que solo será por dos semanas –dije mirándola-

Pero que dicen! Además es bonito estudiar no lo creen rei…lita..-dijo emy sonriendo-

Jajaja mejor nosotras dos nos quedamos calladas –dijo lita y rei asintió-

Bueno bueno y que van a hacer en estas vacaciones!? –pregunto rei-

Yo ire a casa de mis padres por unos días –dijo mina- …

yo estare pendiente de recordar todo para estar al margen en los estudios –rio divertida mientras nosotras la mirábamos- es broma chicas no me miren asi estare ayudando a mi mama …también ayudara taiki

jaja se nota que no pierdes el tiempo amy –dijo rei- yo ayudare a mi abuelo con el templo mientras el tomara algunas vacaciones –dijo sonriendo- y tu serena que haras?

Pues… yo no lo se todavía talvez siga tratando de recordar pues ahí vere que hago –dije mirando a otro lado-

Quizás darien te ayudara no crees o talvez seiya te puedan ayudar no crees –dijo lita-

Si talvez pero no me quieren decir nada

Bueno talvez no te quieren decir por varias cosas –dijo amy-

Ustedes…saben algo?

No no sabemos nada –dijo mina-

Bueno …mejor sigamos hablando de otras cosas quieren –dijo rei-

Y asi fue conversamos de varias cosas hasta que termino el reseso y volvimos a nuestras aulas para recibir las clases respectivas….

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/**

Hola darien puedo hablar contigo? –dijo setsuna con cierta preocupación-

Si claro..pero dime por que estas asi? –dijo darien –

Eso te lo dire luego de que hablemos oki –dijo y se llev a darien a un lugar apartado de gente-

Bueno ya ahora si dime que sucede setsuna –dijo darien y se detuvieron -

Bueno…..lo que pasa es que yo…-iba a hablar cuando sono su móvil- espera un momento darien –dijo sacando su móvil y viendo lo que le había llegado .. un mensaje –eh!? – el mensaje decía " la encontré! No podras protegerla" – no..no.. no puede ser…

Que pasa setsuna dime que esta ocurriendo –dijo darien algo preocupado – que pasa?

Darien ..darien llama a seiya y dile que venga para aca ….serena… -dijo setsuna totalmente preocupada-

Por que por que? Que pasa con serena –dijo darien sin obtener respuesta de stsuna- respondeee!

Serena esta en peligro darien … -dijo lo que produjo que darien estuviese preocupado- llama a seiya pero ya! –termino de decir y darien obedecio- tengo que ir por ella no me tardo quédate aquí..si llega seiya dile que no se vaya de acuerdo –dicho esto ella salio corriendo y a darien lo dejo preocupado-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

**/ de vuelta con las chicas/ **

Las clases acabaron y todas estaban felices por las vacaciones ..salimos de las aulas dirigiéndonos a nuestras casa… pero a lo que íbamos caminando íbamos conversando …cada una se tomaba diferentes caminos..la conversación acabo tuve que ir sola hasta legar a mi casa

.

.

.

.

.

**/mientras tanto / **

Tengo que encontrarla tengo que encontrarla antes que el tengo que hacerlo ella corre peligro pero…en donde podrá estar en donde? –pensaba setsuna a lo que iba carriendo lo mas rápido que podía-

.

.

.

.

**/ caminando/ **

Aa! Que aburrido quisiera ya llegar a mi casa y dormir un poco –dije bostezando –

Como puedes estar aburrida? –se escucho una voz cerca mio-

Eh!? Quien e-eres –dije retrocediendo-

Tranquila no tengas miedo no te acuerdas de mi? –dijo el chico- acaso perdiste la memoria o que? –dijo sonriendo- además…

Lo siento pero se quien eres asi que mejor mevoy –dije y empeze a caminar ..pero ese chico me detuvo cogiendo mi brazo lo que provoco que sintiera un dolor muy fuerte- suéltame –dije asustada- no tienes el derecho de hacer esto –dije cada vez mas asustada-

Tranquila si obedeces no te pasara nada mi bella serena –dijo y se acerco a mi para besarme yo me resisti y no lo deje que me besara hasta que ya no pude resistir mas no pude hacer nada …el estaba a pocos centímetros de mi boca hasta que..-

Suéltala diamante! -dijo setsuna agitada-

Vaya vaya –dijo separándose de mi para mirarla- pero la traidora esta aquí pensé que nunca vendrías –dijo diamante –

Que!? –dije-

Serena vámonos no te acerques a el –dijo setsuna tratando de acercarse a mi pero no lo logro ya que diamante actuo rápido ..cogio mi mano y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo junto conmigo – serenaaaaa! –setsuna intento seguirnos pero no obtuvo resultado –

Setsunaaaa! –grite lo mas que pude para que me escuchara- qui-quien eres? –dije mas asustada-

Mi amor estaras bien en cuanto no te resistas estaras bien –dijo aun corriendo-

Dejamee- intente no correr pero fue imposible el me jalaba para que corriera-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ con darien/**

Ya era hora que llegaras seiya –dijo darien aun preocupado-

Por que me llamaste a esta hora darien estaba ocupado pero dime que pasa? –dijo seiya-

Setsuna quiere hablar con los dos

Que y para que? –dijo sorprendido-

… despues de media hora setsuna llega con lagrima en sus ojos

Setsuna..-dijo darien sorprendido- que paso a donde fuiste?

Darien …seiya –los miro – chicos serena…

Que pasa con serena –dijo seiya-

Tengo que contarles algo chicos escúchenme por favor –empezo a relatarles lo que ella hacia con diamante a cada palabra que decía ella los chicos se sorprendían no podían creerlo ..cuando setsuna termino de relatarles nadie hablo por un momento hasta que… -

No puede ser….. NO PUEDE SERR! –dijo darien molesto – setsuna por que no nos lo dijiste antes!

Es verdad por qe setsuna –dijo darien confundido-

No tuve el valor para acerlo les pido perdón –dijo setsuna bajando su mirada-

Serena…en donde esta serena! –dijo darien-

Ella ella… -las lagrimas aparecieron repentinamente- se la llevo diamante – dijo sin mirarlos-

Tenemos que ir a buscarla no podemos quédanos aquí –dijo seiya preocupado-

Si pero en DONDE! –dijo darien-

Chicos tenemos que primero decirles a las chicas no podemos guardar el secreto –dijo setsuna preocupada- mañana lo haremos mientras yo ire a buscarlo hasta mañana chicos –dijo setsuna y salio en busca de diamante-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Estaba cada vez mas asustada no sabia por que lo estaba haciendo

Tranquila bebe no te pasara nada –dijo sonriendo-

Quien eres? –dije asustada – por que me tragiste aquí en donde estamos?

Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y quédate quieta aquí –dijo diamante y luego me con una cuerda me amarro – ahora si no saldrás de aquí quédate aquí hasta que yo regrese –dijo para luego besarme – adiós mi vida –se separo de mi y salio –

Oyeeee! Desatamee! Hazloooo! –gritaba pero nadie venia – chicas en ayúdenme por favor –dije al borde del llanto

.

.

..

.

.

**Continuara …..**

**Wooow hoy acabe rápido jejeje bueno u.u me he distrigo mucho por que! xD escribo este cap por que la semana sig tengo aportes y luego exámenes y salgo de vacacionesss! Espero tener tiempo libre jejejej **

**Bueno que les parecio este cap? Jeje estoy muy deprimida por un fanfic que lei hoy ahaha buenobueno **

**Pd: si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas perdoom u….u**

**PD: FUE MUY CORTO JEJEJEJE ESTE CAP **

**Besos :***


	10. Chapter 10 : planes

**Algo que olvide**

**Planes **

Al dia siguiente todos estaban el el templo hikawa y setsuna estaba contándole lo que le ha pasado y lo que ha tenido que hacer ….

Mm entiendo pero por que nos dices ahora! –dice mina- ahora! Que serena esta con diamante y que no sabemos que podrá hacerle si no mal recuerdan el fue el causante de varias cosas! –dice un poco molesta-

Tranquila mina –dijo yanten- se que habrá solución

Setsuna tu debes saber en donde esta serena con diamante? –dijo lita preocupada-

No lo se ….el no me dijo nada de eso…..el me dijo otras cosas…parece que lo eligio a ultima hora …saben lo que puede significar –dijo setsuna esperando a alguna respuesta-

Si lo se –dijo darien- sabemos lo que puede hacer ese tipo con serena seiya vamos a buscarla –dijo preocupado y levantándose de su asciento-

Si darien voy contigo –dijo seiya también levantándose de su asiento- bombom a de estar asustada en donde quiera que este

No! Chicos por lo que mas quieran no se vayan el hara cualquier cosa por que no interfieran en sus planes –dijo setsuna-

Entonces como podremos ayudarla –dijo rei-

Primero hay que hacer un plan sin que el se entere –dijo setsuna algo pensativa-

Pero cual –dijo darien- cual?

Yo ya tengo uno en mente asi que vengan acérquense –pidió setsuna y todos les hicieron caso –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Otro dia? Un dia mas..? cuando saldré de aquí ..se que ha pasado un dia pero pienso que ya han pasado como semanas ..meses ….cuando podre salir de aquí? –pense-

Vaya..creo que al fin despiertas –dijo diamante entrando a la habitación-

Que quieres de mi!? –dije asustada-

Tranquila mi amor..no te pasara nada malo ..claro si haces lo que te pido –dijo acercándose a mi-

Que quieres que haga ..

Uff! Sabes..yo se que tu quieres saber muchas cosas…por la razón de que perdiste tu memoria verdad –asentí – pues bueno te contare algo que paso hace tiempo de acuerdo

Con que razón quieres decirme eso? –dije mirándolo fijamente-

Nada solo quiero que sepas –dijo – bueno pues ahora te dire ..hace un año aproximadamente yo era amigo de seiya kou y darien chiba ..

Por que quieres contarme esto? –lo interrumpi-

Ya te dije y no me interrumpas de acuerdo –me miro fríamente- durante ese año los dos se enamoraron de ti …-se detuvo un momento- y empezaron los problemas..se peleaban a menudo no los veía unidos y si lo hacían era por que yo estaba ahí ..cada dia era peor hasta que…

**Flashback**

Ya lo se todo seiya! Que te crees por que no me dijiste nada? Eh!? Por que? –dijo darien molesto-

No no no por que tu no me dijioste nada talvez yo ubiese comprendido –dijo seiya- además quien te crees para haberme sacado de mis clases y llevarme hasta aquí dime! –dijo enojado- y yo te crei mi amigo

CALLATEEE!... –dijo darien y al mismo tiempo se acerco a el a golpearlo –

Bien… -alguien susurro- ahora es mi turno de atacar –siguio susurrando-

**Fin flashback**

Eh! Por que me cuentas eso!? dimelo? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Tranquila linda eso no es todo –dijo dándome un beso –hay mas cosas que debes saber pero..por el momento te dejo con ese mal momento asi que ..hasta luego mi bella dama –dijo diamante saliendo de aquella habitación-

Porque!? Es cierto lo que dijo? Como podre creerle si ni siquiera lo conozco –pense- darien..seiya..chicas porfavor vengan ayudenmeeee!

.

.

.

.

**/ volviendo a donde las chicas/**

Las chicas seguían en el templo hikawa pero darien y seiya se habían ido sin haber escuchado el plan ya que ellos tenían uno propio

Me entendieron? Debemos seguir este plan ya que este es como un ataque …además también podremos sacar a serenas sin que le pase nada malo entendido –dijo setsuna –

De acuerdo setsuna ..pero cuando lo realizaremos…además darien no escucho nada del plan menos seiya –dijo amy preocupada- como podremos detenerlos?

Yo hablare con ellos ya mismo pero no prometo nada…en cuanto el plan eh!? Lo haremos lo mas rápido posible solo hay que tener todos los materiales y listo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras darien y seiya/ **

Listo seiya ya tenemos nuestro plan cuando crees que podramos realizarlo? –dijo darien con café en mano-

mmm…quisas ya mañana podramos realizarlo mientras hay que analizar bien las cosas de lo contrario no funcionara el plan –dijo seiya en tono serio-

si eso lo tengo bien claro seiya pero sabes que es diamante con quien nos enfrentamos además sabes que el nos dijo todo lo que sabemos recuerdas?

Si claro como olvidarlo si gracias a eso nos enfrentamos

Pero bueno ya no importa lo que importa ahora es serena –dijo darien- tenemos que ayudarla

Si es verdad ¿Cómo estará bombom? ..espero que no le haya hecho nada malo

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto /**

Oye no crees que eres algo dura con serena? –dijo aquel chico –

No te preocupes amigo además si ella quiere salir de ahí tiene que aceptar mi condición –dijo diamante-

Que tienes en mente diamante? –dijo el chico mirándolo fijamente-

Tranquilo que ya lo sabras …. Además ella tendra que recordarlos a la fuerza ya que sus recuerdos me ayudaran a realizar mi plan ..

.

.

.

.

**Continuara..**

**Bueno parece que ya se hacerca el final de este fanfic …..jeje y bueno que les parecio este cap? **

**Pues..espero que les guste o les agrade **

**Ya saben que acepto quejas reclamos de todo tipo jeje son muy importantes ya que me ayudan mucho **

**PD: si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas les pido mil disculpas**

**Besos :***


	11. Chapter 11: desesperacion

**Algo que olvide**

**Desesperación **

Habían pasado dos días y yo sigo aquí encerrada sin poder ver la luz del sol. Diamante viene cada dos horas a relatarme el mismo recuerdo ¿Por qué? Por que me relata lo mismo acaso ..acaso le hice algo malo? Acaso lastime a alguien? … la verdad que no entiendo por que lo hace

Ya no soporto estar aquí –susurre- si pudiera salir de aquí seria genial pero…creo que es solo mas que un sueño…

Recuerdo que..

**Flashback **

Ay mi amor cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir no podrás salir de aquí –dijo diamante acercándose a mi-

Por que? Te hize algo malo? Ya quiero salir de aquí –dije mirando a la puerta que estaba abierta y me aleje un poco de el – dime!

Ja! Y todavía lo dices .. por una parte hiciste que mis amigos se separaran y por otra quiero que sepas que te amo al igual que ellos -dijo acercándose mas a mi-

Aléjate por favor –dije retrocediendo pero el mas se acercaba a mi asi que no tuve otra opción que empujarlo lo que provoco que el cayera lo cual aproveche para salir por la puerta y correr lo mas rápido que pude- ya..ya casi so-solo un poco mas.. –estaba feliz por que podría salir de esta cárcel pero.. unas personas me vieron, me detuvieron y me llevaron a esa habitación oscura ..cuando llegamos diamante estaba parado ahí enojado ..asi que los que me trajeron se fueron dejándome sola con el asi que el se acercó a mi y.. –

Eres una ESTUPIDA! –dijo golpeándome-

**Fin del flashback **

Chicos –dije tocándome mi golpe- por favor ayúdenme

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras tanto/ **

Chicas! Listas! –dijo setsuna –

Claro! –dijeron las cuatro chicas-

Chicos entendieron el plan?

Mm no entiendo por que debemos ayudarlas pero en fin… listo –dijo yaten por todos-

Okey vamos! –dijo setsuna y salieron de aquel lugar-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ en tanto/ **

Seiya estás listo –dijo darien-

Creo que si … solo déjame hacer algo –trae una imagen- ahora si pero… por que yo tengo que ser el que distrae a el enemigo?

Pues.. por que aa luego te explico vamos –dijo darien abriendo la puerta-

Vale pero me dices –sale del lugar-

Si te lo dire –sale y cierra la puerta-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ de vuelta con../ **

Ya me canse quiero ya salir de aquiiiii ¡! –grite- que alguien me ayu… -queria seguir gritando pero me empezó a doler la cabeza- aa.. porque? Eh!? La mismas imágenes darien corriendo y ..y yo tratando de no mirar mi muerte … darien .. por que perdi la memoria? Por que? Yo… -no pude terminar por que alguien abrió la puerta-

Disculpe. Pero.. el señor diamante me ha mandado a decirle que si puede bajar el tono de voz –dijo una chica algo parecida a mi y algo tímida-

Es que… kurai necesito salir de aquí me ayudas ..yo confio en ti tu me has enfrentado a diamante para que no me golpee por favor ayúdame quiero salir de aquí .. –dije asustada-

Señorita yo .. yo no puedo hacer eso usted sabe como es el señor diamante y sabe lo que puede hacer … -dijo kurai con miedo-

Lo sé pero.. ya no soporto estar aki …-pensando un poco- ya se me prestas tu móvil quisiera llamar a alguien.. me puedes ayudar en eso? –dije tratando de dar una sonrisa-

Es que… bueno pero rápido vale? –me da su teléfono yo vere que nadie venga

Si de acuerdo –empiezo a marcar – por favor que conteste –dije colocándome el celular en mi oído …- contesta por favor –

Señorita ..

Si un momento –dije algo preocupada por que no contestaba hasta que contestaron- hola… soy serena chicas que bueno que hayan contestado por favor ayúdenme a salir de aquí .. Diamante esta loco .. eh!? De donde llamo .. una amiga me presto su móvil.. eh!? Si pero.. que ya tienen un plan? .. chicas si incluyen a la policía no seré capaz de salir de aquí … pero…. Bueno una cosa mas como están los chicos?... como entonces en donde están darien y seiya? ….. yo …

Señorita serena alguien viene –dijo kurai mirándome –

Si …chicas alguien vienen recuerden lo que les dije y por favor comuníquense con Darién y seiya chao –dije colgando y dándole rápido el móvil a kurai- gracias no se que hubiese hecho

No hay de que solo que.. –dijo ya que no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien entro – quie que por favor dejes de gritar ya que después el señor diamante te dará una lección niña me entendiste? –dijo fingiendo regañarme-

Si ..eso creo

Muy bien kurai ve a la cocina diamante te busca –dijo un chico lo que produjo que ella saliera a donde le habían indicado-

Kurai… -dije empezando a tener miedo-

Calla niña … -dijo el chico- de que hablaron mientras no entrabamos?

De nada no escuchaste lo que me dijo? O acaso estas sordo? –dije con sarcasmo-

Escucha niña! –dijo el chico cogiéndome del cuello de mi camisa- yo no estoy sordo ni nada por el estilo asi que no digas cosas que no son aparte ese regaño sonó diferente al que ella hacer por lo que…

Por lo que necesitas limpiarte esos oídos me entiendes –dije con una media sonrisa-

Calla! –dijo tirándome al suelo- espero y esto te quede de lección! –dijo saliendo de ahí y mirándome ya que estaba inconsciente-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras/ **

Seiya y darien habían llegado a el lugar en el que habían mencionado..

Entiendo .. pero no debería ser al revés? –dijo seiya con algo de curiosidad-

Ya seiya deja de preguntas y ven ayúdame –dijo darien sujetando una soga- si necesitas ayuda jalas la soga de acuerdo?

Si de acuerdo

Entonces ve! –dijo darien empujándolo –

Eso..eso no se vale darien –dijo algo temeroso … se aleja de el y va a donde hay guardias-

Ahora es mi turr…. –darien no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo llamo por su celular – ahora no por favor –ve su celular – lita… por que ahora –contesta- lita. Ahora no estoy en algo muy… que cuándo? .. y por que no me llamaste an…..

Aja asi que hay un intruso! Chicos! Intruso –llama uno de los guardias- ahora si no saldrás de aquí –dijo cogiendo a darien de los brazos y tomando la soga que tenían ahí – no podrás escapar

Que pasa? –dice uno de los chicos-

Llama al señor diamante tengo buenas noticias

Que!? Diamante –pensando: en donde se metio seiya.. no me digas que me dejo aquí … si me dejo solo .. me las pagaras seiya solo deja soltarme y veras lo que pasara-

Despues de varios minutos diamante llega …

Que esta pasando por que me llaman sabiendo lo que yo… vaya que haces aquí amigo? –dijo diamante serio-

Primero no me llames amigo que tu y yo no somos ni conocidos segundo en donde esta serena? –dijo darien empezándose a enojar-

Parece que quieres ver a serena pues bien te llevare con ella –dijo e hizo una seña para que la persona que sostenía a darien lo llevara a donde estaba – bien aquí esta –dice abriendo la puerta –

Serena… -susurro darien-

Eh!? Quien ..D-Darién? Darién eres tu? –dije levantándome-

Oye que no se te olvide que yo también estoy –dijo diamante algo enojado lo cual produjo que retrocediera- bien aquí te dejo amigo que duermas bien .. –volvio a hacer una señal lo cual produjo que soltara a darien ..salieron de ahí y cerraron la puerta –

Darien.. –dije acercándome a el- estas…estas bien?

Si .. serena asi has estado durante días?

Pues si –dije algo triste-

Serena.. vámonos de aquí –dijo lo cual produjo que yo me sorprendiera-

Que… yo.. si quiero pero es muy difícil salir de aquí hace días lo intente pero no lo logre aun asi si pudiera salir yo me iria con…

Hola serena puedo pasar –dijo kurai abriendo la puerta- serena… a perdón pensé que estabas sola –dijo mirando a darien- cuando lo trajeron?

Hola kurai hace minutos ..supongo verdad darien

Pues se suponía que esto era un plan entre seiya y yo pero salio corriendo y no se a donde –dijo darien recordando como paso – además … espera serena tienes una hermana gemela?

Eh!? Gemela? –dije al igual que kurai- jajaja darien que chistoso

Es que…

No joven darien soy solo una amiga de ella otra cosa es que nos parezcamos mucho –dijo mirándome- verdad ..serena?

Si tienes razón kurai ella me ha ayudado mucho y me ha protegido de diamante además….espera dijiste que venias con seiya? En donde esta?

Que no me escuchaste que el se escapo –dijo mirando a kurai- enserio no son hermanas?

No! –dijimos al unisono-

Ya ya tranquilas solo preguntaba

Si pero ya llevas preguntando como dos veces por cierto como están las chicas?

Estann…bien -dijo en un susurro-

Señorita serena yo quisiera decirle que hace poco todos se fueron a dormir tiene la oportunidad de irse vamos por que no se anima? –dijo algo alegre-

Si quiero pero..me voy contigo kurai n o quiero dejarte sola con el –dije en tono serio-

Quisiera pero yo a usted ya le conté de que el me salvo la vida .. no puedo dejarlo solo además..

Además nada kurai –dijo darien – ven con nosotros asi podras vivir libre apuesto que el te trata igual que serena

Yo…

Kurai … -dije abrazándola- traquila vámonos si –me separe de ella y le extendi mi mano- y como yo te dije yo perdí la memoria y el me tortura con sus relatos además talvez tu y yo podimos habernos conocido hace tiempo ..vamonos si?

Yo..esta…bien vámonos –dijo casi sonriendo-

Esperen –darien nos dio unas pequeñas instrucciones antes de salir…cuando termino abrimos la puerta y salimos con mucho cuidado caminamos ..despues de varios minutos salimos de ahí pude ver la luz de la luna que estaba tan hermosa …despues de eso empezamos a correr pero..-

Aaa! –dije cayendo- mi tobillo –susurre-

Serena..estas bien? –dijo dejando de correr para dirigirse a verme- vamos no es tiempo para caerse –me ayuda a levantar- te duele al…

Joven darien señorita serena miren –dijo kurai señalando a tres hombre que venían corriendo- tienen que salir de aquí ellos son guardias de diamante salgan, corran yo los detengo vaya! –dijo poniéndose en medio de nosotros-

Yo no me ire sin ti kurai –dije asustada-

Kurai… -dijo en un susurro darien-

VAYANSE! Ya! Váyanse! -dijo kurai a lo que darien hizo caso, me cargo y empezó a caminar –

Darien no yo quiero..

Tranquila luego vendremos por ella

-los hombre venían y kurai los detuvo- wou wou wou ha donde va? –dijo ella tapando el paso-

Aléjate mocosa insolente –dijo uno de los hombre para despues golpearla lo que causo que ella quedara inconsciente en el suelo – vamos cógela

KURAII! -dije- darien suéltame necesito ir a verla déjame darien suéltame!

Vamos por ellos dos –dijeron dos hombres que empezaron a caminar –

Serena.. calma.. sabes las chicas también vendrán creo que sera mejor hacer esto –darien deja de caminar – asi podrás verla al igual que yo … nunca mas te dejare sola serena –lo ultimo dijo en un susurro-

Darien –dije el sonrio –

Asi que ustedes también están aquí –dijo uno de ellos y el otro cogio una pequeña tabla – gracias amigo ..ahora si a soñar! –dijo y nos golpeo con esa tabla y al igual que kurai quedamos inconscientes-

.

.

.

.

.

**/mientras/ **

Chicas a que hora vienen seiya? –dijo amy-

Para que las llamo? –dijo taiki-

No lo sabemos solo dijo que tenia que vernos de urgencia y que lo esperábamos aquí –dijo rei empezando a preocuparse- además..

Chicos chicas que bueno que si llegaron –dijo seiya cansado de tanto correr-

Que pasa seiya en donde esta darien? –dijo yaten- tu no estaban con el?

Es que estábamos llevando a cabo nuestro plan y empezó a sonar su celular yo no pude detener al guardia con el que estaba y lo único que hice fue correr hacia ustedes ya que creo que ustedes también tienen un plan verdad a ver si podemos sacar a los dos

Si en eso no te equivocas seiya tenemos un plan pero.. hay que ver si funciona –dijo mina- por lo que solo nos concentrábamos en serena nuestro objetivo pero como darien también esta ay tenemos que realizar el plan con mucho cuidado

De acuerdo ..entonces hay que hacer modificaciones en nuestro plan –dijo taiki-

Si pero.. oigan por que llevan esa pistola? Acaso… -dijo seiya mirando a todos-

No solo la usaremos como si fuesen juguetes es parte del plan lo que utilizaremos son dardos tranquilizantes y un poco de agua –dijo amy –

Bueno ya tenemos que modificar el plan ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo recuerden tenemos un objetivo mas…Darién

Si –dijeron todos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holappp! Uff se que tarde una eternidad en realizar este capitulo pero no me entraba mi imaginación ..ademas tenia exameness! Aa.. pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre tenerles lo mas rápido que pueda el siguiente cap ;) **

**Muajaja que tal este cap? Que tal les parecio? **

**Digann! Jejejejeje **

**PD: si tengo faltas ortográficas o palabras mal escritas discúlpenme de veras u_u creo que me cortare mis uñas hacen estorbo en las letras ok no jejeje **

**Besos :***


	12. Chapter 12 : rescate? (final)

**Algo que olvide**

**Rescate? (final) **

Ha pasado un tres días después de lo que paso ahora darien y kurai me acompañan y los enfrentamientos con diamante han empeorado ahora viene más seguido y ya no sé qué hacer espero que las chicas vengan rápido

Señorita serena –dijo kurai—está bien?

Serena…. –dijo darien- serena…serena... cabeza de chorlito –grito-

Eh—me decían algo? -dije reaccionando rápidamente-

Serena que te pasa? Esta distraída –dijo kurai-

Tranquila estoy bien –sonrió- solo pensaba en lo que paso después

Si… fue horrible no sabía que diamante pudiera hacer todo eso –dijo darien empezándose a enojar-

Si fue….

**Flashback**

Despertamos en la habitación amarrados como si fuésemos a salirnos de nuevo...

Chicos kurai. Darien están bien –dije terminando de despertar-

Si tranquila estamos bien linda –dijo darien tratando de tranquilizarme-

Si señorita serena estamos bien solo que… -no termino porque alguien venia-

Vaya por fin despiertan –dice diamante acompañado de tres chicos – los recuerdan?

Eh!? Por qué los traes? –Dijo kurai- señor diamante que planea hacer

Nada –diamante dijo e hizo un movimiento que hizo que los tres chicos nos agarraras de los brazos- nada que yo no pueda hacer –dijo con una media sonrisa, se acercó a los tres-

Que planeas hacer diamante –dije intentado soltarme-

Calla! –dijo golpeándome- ya te dije no hare nada –dijo suavizando su tono de voy, se acercó a mí y me beso-

Oye! Como te atreves! –dijo darien intentando soltarse -

-diamante al ver eso me suelta y va a donde darien- ya tranquilo no le hice nada del otro mundo –dijo e hizo tronar sus dedos y enseguida el chico que sostenía a darien

Lo soltó y quedo delante de él lo miro con compasión mientras darien lo miraba con enojo así que el chico le dio un codazo en el estómago de darien lo que provoco que el gritara por el dolor y se acostara en el suelo-

Darien! –grite e intente soltarme- darien estas bien?

Joven darien se encuentra bien? –dijo kurai algo asustada-

Si estoy…perfectamente bien –se levantó con dificultad- ya verás! –dijo viendo a diamante se acercó y lo golpeo ahí empezaron el juego de golpes por varios minutos nadie hacia nada excepto kurai y yo tratábamos de soltarnos pero no pudo ser posible –

Ya darien diamante paren de pelear! –grite pero no se detuvieron- ya paren! –kurai solo se limitaban a mirarme- di-diamante hare lo que sea pero deja libre a darien y a kurai por favor –dije con lágrimas –

Señorita serena –susurro tan sorprendida-

-darien y diamante se detuvieron y me miraron sorprendidos hasta que diamante se le pasó lo sorprendido y se acercó a mí y susurro- cásate conmigo y dejo empezó a darien –

-kurai logro escuchar lo que me dijo – no! Señorita serena no lo haga por favor no acepte el… -dijo pero no pudo terminar por que diamante hizo una señal e hizo que el chico que sostenía a kurai la soltó ella se sorprendió hasta que el chico que la sostenía la volvió a coger pero esta vez la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la tiro quedando inconsciente-

Kurai! –dije asustada y luego voltee a ver a darien – d-darien! –grite asustada por que lo vi tirado en el suelo inconsciente-

Y bien…que decides? Si quieres no lo hagas pero ellos sufrirán –dijo con una media sonrisa-

Yo... Yo... –pensé por un momento quería decirle que no pero luego pensé en darien y en kurai – acepto tu propuesta diamante me casare contigo pero con la condición de que la boda se realice cinco semanas después -

Estoy de acuerdo con eso entonces te veré en cinco días y cierto los cinco días empiezan a contar desde este dia a! una cosilla mas ellos serán libres el dia que te cases conmigo adiós amor –me dijo y me beso por un momento para luego irse al igual que los chicos se fueron cerraron la puerta y me dejaron con ella –

**Fin del flashback**

Despues de eso llore mucho y cuando despertaron les conté todo lo que paso cuando estaban inconscientes. Darien estaba molesto despues de contarle y kurai estaba muy asustada –susurre-

Eh!? Dijiste algo? –dijo darien algo pensativo-

No tranquilos –sonrei con algo de calma-

Señorita serena que va a hacer? –dijo kurai algo preocupada-

Serena dime que lo que dijiste fue un sueño o una alucinación –dijo aun con temor-

Si hubiese sido algún sueño o alucinación diamante seguiría aquí y hace tres días que no aparece –dije con tristeza- además ..Esperen? tres días? Entonces… eso significa que …

Eso significa que.. –asustado darien respondió- que mañana la ceremonia de matrimonio se…

Se llevara a cabo –dijo kurai desanimada –

Imposible! No no puede ser –dijo darien y luego pensó- chicas necesito el celular de una de ustedes el mio no lo encuentro lo ha de tener diamante por favor denme uno de sus celulares

Yo no tengo kurai tiene uno pero.. el dia que casi logramos escapar no se si… -dije mirándola-

Si está intacto –lo saco- pero rápido creo que nos están espiando aquí –kurai le dio el móvil a darien-

Gracias –empezó a marcar para luego poner la parte de audio en el oído de el- contesta contesta por favor –susurro hasta que alguien contesto- hola mina! Como ….. si estoy con serena por…. Ella esta bien solo que hay algo que quiero decirles … ya ya no te asustes es solo que… ya ya pon el altavoz para que todos….. espera seiya esta con ustedes? ….. ya bueno es que serena –dijo mirándome- se casara mañana con diamante …. Ah!? Ya mina! Tienen que venir a sacarnos a los tres mañana … si luego te explico …. Adiós ….. no oye dile a seiya que cuando lo vea me las pagara! –corto la llamada-

Quien es seiya? –dijo kurai con cierta duda-

El es un buen amigo .. y lo que no entiendo y creo que no entenderé es por que quieres golpearlo –dije mirándolo-

No lo quiero golpear –dijo darien- quiero darle una buena lección –sonrio-

Es casi lo mismo además ustedes parecen niños peleando –empeze a reirme al igual que kurai- tranquilo que solo digo la verdad –dije al ver a darien enojado – tranquilo –me acerque a el y lo abraze-

Se-re-na –susurro el-

Que solo quiero abrazarte o no puedo? –sonrei y con la mirada le dije a kurai que se hacer ella se acerco y también abrazo a el –

Ya mucho cariño por hoy –dijo darien con un severa sonrisa asi que terminamos el abrazo y nos pusimos a pensar en lo que mañana pasara-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ mientras/ **

Seiya! .. seiya! SEIYA! –grito setsuna al ver que no reaccionaba-

Ah..ah que pasa? Me decían algo? –pregunta mirando a todos lados-

Te quedaste en shock cuando te dije eso –dijo mina-

Es verdad además casi te ahogas por lo que te dijo que darien se notaba furioso –dijo rei-

No es nada chicas ..

Bueno luego nos explicas vale –dijo lita- por ahora solo tenemos que ir rápido a salvar a darien y a …

Espera mina dijiste que darien te había dicho "tres personas"? –dijo setsuna algo sorprendida-

Si asi me dijo pero creo que por la desesperación dijo eso bueno ya chicas dejemos de hablar y vamos rápido que todavía falta para llegar –dijo mina- cierto chicos seiya, yaten , taiki llamen a la policía y denle la información y la dirección de acuerdo – ellos asintieron y las chicas se fueron –

Serena espéranos te ayudaremos –penso rei-

.

.

.

.

**/ seiya, yaten, taiki / **

A ver bobo explicanos todo desde el comienzo –dijo yaten algo enojado-

Ya yaten no sacaras nada si te enojas –le dijo taiki a yaten-

Ya ya chicos uff! Ustedes no cambian de nada –dijo seiya- les contare todo pero mientras les cuento vamos a buscar a alguna patrulla –dijo e hicieron caso mientras caminaban el les relataba todo cuando termino de relatar no encontraron a una patrulla sino encontraron una estación de policía – bien y eso fue todo –se detuvieron-

Bien digamos que te entendemos –dijo taiki mirando a yaten- mejor entremos y pidamos ayuda lo mas rápido posible

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ al siguiente dia/ **

Estábamos todavía dormidos hasta que llego diamante y me llevo con mucha cautela hasta otro cuarto mire un momento a kurai y a darien les di una leve sonrisa y Sali con diamante

Por que me sacaste de ahí? –dije algo nerviosa-

Porque? Se supone que hoy es el dia en el que tu y yo nos casaremos –sonrio levemente- asi que te traje a esta habitación para que descanses mejor además ya te despediste de ellos ayer no es asi –dijo –

Co-como sabes eso? acaso nos estabas espiando? –dije asustada y el asintió- como? Si… -medite un poco y recordé unas luces pequeñas de color rojo parpadeando- acaso eso era una cámara –susurre-

Aja es una cámara y no solo esta en esa habitación sino que en toda esta casa –sonrio- bien vamos entra –dijo abriendo la puerta-

Si –dije en voz baja y entre-

Prepárate por que la ceremonia será en una hora ahí tienes todo el vestido y las demás cosas –dijo y empezó a caminar –

Darién kurai –dije derramando una lagrima – tendré que hacerlo de lo contrario no podrán salir de aquí –dije y recordé el plan de las chicas y los chicos. Me dirigí a una ventana que se encontraba en aquella habitación - amigas… por favor ayúdenme no quiero casarme con el –pensé. Vi la ropa que estaba en la cama y lo demás así que empecé a vestirme -

.

.

.

.

.

**/ En la otra habitación/ **

Los dos seguían dormidos pero poco a poco alguien empezó a despertar

Emm… señorita serena –Dijo kurai al no verme ahí- señorita serena, Darién digo joven Darién despierte por favor joven Darién –dijo acercándose a él y tratando de despertarlo-

Emm… quien… -murmuro- kurai? Que pasa?

La señorita serena no está aquí –dijo preocupada y mirando de nuevo la habitación –

Cómo? –Dijo dando un salto de impresión- en donde esta serena Serena –Alzo su tono de voz para ver si estaba dormida en otro lugar pero nadie respondió – maldición Serena en donde…

Vaya parecen que ya despertaron –dijo un chico entrando – vamos el señor diamante quieren que estén presentes

Presentes… -recordó kurai- hoy es la boda –se sorprendió al igual que darien no podía haber sido posible que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido-

Si –se escucho otra voz entrar- creo que dormidos sería más fácil llevarlos no crees –dijo aquel chico dándole una tabla – ahora –susurro-

Claro mi señor –cogió la tabla y se acercó a ellos –

Zafiro! –Grito- como puedes hacer eso yo... digo nosotros estaremos ahí para evitar e... –no termino por qué sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y cayo inconsciente en el suelo unos momentos más tarde a darien también lo golpearon y cayo inconsciente –

Bien ahora llevémoslo a la sala –dijo cargando a kurai y el chico inmediatamente cargo a darien y se lo llevaron –

.

.

.

.

**/ Una hora después/ **

Termine de vestirme y arreglarme el vestido no estaba mal pero aun no quiero casarme con él me senté en la cama a pensar por un momento porque una chica entro a la habitación y me llevo a donde se llevaría a cabo la boda durante en trayecto no dije nada la chica quiso hablarme pero como no decía nada se quedo callada

Bien solo entras ahí y haces lo que te dije suerte! –la chica se fue dejándome sola-

.

.

.

.

.

**/mientras tanto/**

Listo.. Entonces ya sabes en donde estamos y ellos vienen en camina… ya de acuerdo nos vemos –dijo rei cerrando la llamada y volviendo a donde estaban las chicas – ya seiya ya dijo todo y con gusto nos ayudaran –dijo mirando el lugar – asi que aquí es eh?

Si como podremos ayudarla –dijo lita-

Tranquilas que con estas armas podremos llegar antes de que serena diga el "acepto" -dijo amy-

Entonces vamos chicas –empezaron a correr y a cada guardia que veían le echaban agua en globos esa agua estaba mezclada de varias cosas que al lanzar esa agua la persona no podría ver -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ de regreso/ **

Pasaron dos minutos y yo seguía parada pensando con miedo luego me arme de valor abrí la puerta se vio como todos volteaban a mirarme y una agradable melodía empezaba a sonar. Asi empecé a caminar

Tranquila serena ellas vendrán –pensé y segui caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba diamante. El me miro con ternura pero yo no le hice caso solo decidi mirar al padre que estaba mirándonos asi que para no mirarlo empeze a ver a diamante y le dije- en donde están kurai y darien

Cierto uyy que mala memoria tengo amor –hizo un sonido con sus dedos e inmediato salieron kurai y darien amarrado de las manos y junto a ellos unos chicos atrás de ellos vigilándolos, llegaron a un determinado lugar cerca de donde los podría ver. Se arrodillaron y me quedaron viendo asustados en especial darien- bueno empecemos – fue lo único que escuche antes de que hablara el padre-

Bienvenidos a esta grandiosa ceremonia en el que hoy se unirán dos almas para convertirse en una sola –dijo el padre mirándonos – bien empecemos –el padre empezó a dar una breve charla para luego decir- entonces… diamante black aceptas a la señorita serena tsukino como tu fiel y amada esposa para amarla. Hacerle fiel, respetarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Acepto –dijo diamante-

Bien entonces… serena tsukino aceptas a el joven diamante black como tu fiel y amado esposo para amarlo hacerle fiel respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

-no dije nada asi que el padre volvió a repetir las mismas palabras pero no respondi solo miraba a kurai y a darien diamante noto eso e hizo una señal con sus dedos, los chicos sacaron un cuchillo y le pusieron aquellos cuchillos cerca de sus cuellos yo me asuste y mire a el padre con tristeza dije – yo..yo.. –volvi a repetir ya con lagrimas en los ojos dije- yo .. a-…

ALTO! –se escucho decir yo me sorprendi y voltee a ver eran las chicas- PAREN LA CEREMONIA! –dijo lita-

-sonrei y mire a los los dos pero al ver que los cuchillo se acercaban mas a sus cuellos me asuste asi que vi a diamante con una sonrisa malévola asi que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba las chicas iban a dar un paso – chicas no lo hagan! –grite con temor y les hice una señal para que miraran a las personas que se encontraban mas delante de mi-

Rayos! –dijo rei- que tramposo eres diamante!

Claro –rio y se empezó a acercar a ellos -

Chicas –susurre y vi una oportunidad asi que como vi a los chicos distraídos por lo que estaba pasando me acerque discretamente a ellos y los empuje ellos cayeron mientras los dos se levantaban- ya corran! Ahora! –dije con una sonrisa-

No podemos irnos sin ti –dijo darien-

Que!? –dijo diamante y al vernos se distrajo asi que las chicas aprovecharon y le echaron aquella agua con mezclas- que es esto aa! –dijo con dolor y cubrió sus ojos- que me echaron!

Bien vámonos de aquí –kurai y darien corrieron mientras yo iba tras de ellos despues llegamos a donde las chicas –que bueno gracias chicas –dije-

Serena que bueno que estes aquí – sonrieron-

Si –sonrei-

Esperen –dijo diamante con agilidad me agarro con su brazo y coloco una arma cerca de mi cabeza- ella no se ira –sonrio-

Serena! –dijo darien asustado- diamante!

Aléjense de aquí! Ya son libres váyanse! Yo ..-agache la cabeza- yo hare lo que pide

Todos se sorprendieron – estas loca! O que te pasa! -dijo rei-

Nadie dijo nada despues de eso se escucharon ruidos – bien- dijo amy y enseguida varios policías aparecieron-

Diamante asustado de eso dijo – aléjense si se acercan la chica muere –dijo y todos se detuvieron-

Calla! –dijo darien y corrió a golpearlo pero no fue posible porque el se adelanto y lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayo inconciente y con sangre-

Darien! –se escucho decir yo y kurai-

Se lo merece –dijo con una media sonrisa-

Ya no puedo mas –dijo kurai y vio una arma cerca la tomo rápidamente y disparo diamante no supo reaccionar y la bala callo en su cuerpo asi que el adolorido cayo al suelo y los policías los cogieron-

Que isiste! –dije asustada-

Lo que talvez harias –sonrio- darien –se acerco asustada – darien despierta

Darien –dije asustada- darien despierta darien ¡! Darien! –gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo-

Tranquilas el estará bien –dijo un policía que se lo llevo a uno de los carros ahí había un docto que lo atendio de inmediato – ustedes lo están?

Si claro graxias por preguntar –dijimos kurai y yo al mismo tiempo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ dos horas despues/ **

Ya todos estábamos reunidos cerca de aquella casa conversando y esperando a que darien se recupere en cuanto a diamante se lo llevaron pero cuando llegaron a la estación de policías el ya no tenia vida por el balazo que le dio kurai

Mm asi que no son hermanas? –dijo seiya- sabes tu nombre se me hace muy familiar

Mm no lo creo –dijo ella- además..

Hola que haces? – dijo darien-

Darien –dijimos kurai y yo- se supone que estabas con los médicos?

Si tienen razón por que viniste aca? –dijo mina-

Dijeron que podía irme –dijo con tranquilidad- asi que estoy aquí haciéndoles compañía

Que bueno que ya estes mejor darien –sonríe kurai-

Enserio no son hermanas gemelas o algo? –dijo rei-

No! –dijimos al unisono-

Es que se me hace muy raro pero bueno –dijo rei-

Es verdad a mi también se me hace raro pero si ellas dicen que no han de tener razón –dijo lita-

Jejejjee –reimos-

Y todavía la misma sonrisa –dijo yaten-

Ya ya –dijimos parando de reir-

Ay yaten parece que no cambias nada –dijo darien sonriendo y apoyándose en mi –

Oye..! joven… -se tapo su boca para que ya no terminara lo que iba a decir-

Joven –repitieron cada una de las chicas y los chicos al igual que a darien le sorprendió lo que dije-

Uyy! Que rápido se te olvido la regla kurai –dije-

Lo siento señorita serena no fue mi intención –dijo ella riendo-

Bueno ya que ya lo hiciste uff!

Oigan esperen que significa esto? –dijeron todas las chicas –

Larga historia larga historia –sonrei y me quite la peluca- ven soy serena S-E-R-E-N-A!

Y yo –dijo quitándose la peluca – me llamo K-U-R-A-I

Oigan esperen que paso cuando hicieron eso –dijo darien sorprendido- no lo vi

Ese era el punto darien –sonrei- además lo hicimos cuando estabas dormido

Si además bueno les contare un poco mientras dormias darien serena me conto sobre su plan y sobre su plan chicas –sonrio- asi que pusimos en marcha el plan

Si ella tiene razón –dije-

Bueno ya! Vámonos a casa –dijo yaten-

Entiendo ya recordé eras mi amiga te acuerdas kurai –dijo seiya algo pensativo-

Si claro seiya lo recuerdo –rio- como olvidarlo

Oye oye nunca me dijiste eso! –dije –

Perdón!

Ya vámonos –dijo por fin taiki- estoy igual que yaten hoy asi que no hay quien me detenga

Buena ya ya vámonos –dijo setsuna-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ dos años despues/ **

Desde aquel dia todo cambio kurai estaba mas concentrada en lo que le pasaba a seiya que pasar momentos con nosotros amy y taiki se llevaban mucho mejor parecían chicles mina y yaten a veces discutían pero mas pasaban hablando de cosas que casi no entendíamos lita había conocido a un chico muy agradable y rei trabajando en el templo pero gracias a ello también conocio a un chico y setsuna pues.. setsuna estaba al pendiente de nosotros mientras darien y yo … pasábamos mas tiempo juntos

Darien… sabes yo…aunque no aya podido recordar a setsuna ni a ustedes no importa se que algún dia lo hare –dije soriendo-

Creo que te ayudare un poco –dijo sonriendo también-

Asi? Como? –dije y el se acerco a mi y me beso por un momento en ese momento vi varias imágenes. Cuando termino el beso yo le quede mirando- darien yo… aa! –no termine el dolor de cabeza llego a mi-

Serena –dijo – estas..

Si lo estoy –el dolor disminuia- estoy bien tranquilo –dije soltando una lagrima- ya! –intente sonreí-

Ya? –dijo sorprendido-

Ya te recordé aunque…

Yo se como puedes recordarme a mi serena –aparecio setsuna de la nada y beso a darien por unos momentos luego se separo de el- recuerdas esto? –sonrio-

Recordar? –vienieron varias imágenes a mi mente- "ya recordé todo"- pensé- si ya –sonrei- aunque fue mala idea haberlo besado setsuna –dije enojada-

Tranquila serena tranquila –sonrio darien –

Si tranquila solo fue para que me recordaras –sonrio setsuna-

Naa! –corri rápido a donde darien y lo abraze-

Se-serena –dijo sorprendido-

Bueno par de tortolos mejor me voy no se que pasara si me acerco a ti –se fue caminando setsuna-

Ya serena no te comportes asi –me miro e hizo que se acercara a mi –

d-darien –me sonroje-

-el me miro tiernamente y me beso por varios minutos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire – casate conmigo serena -susurro-

Yo.. –me quede sorprendida por un momento para luego tomar aire y decir- yo.. si si me quiero casar contigo darien –lo abrazo-

.

.

.

.

.

**/ tres meses despues/ **

Uff pasaron tres meses pensé que habían pasado mas .. bueno aquí un breve resumen de lo que paso durante estos meses

Amy y taiki planean casarse pueden creerlo? Imaginen como esta amy

Rei …rei que decir de ella cada vez nos llevamos mejor bueno.. eh! Respecto a al chico que conocio pues ya llevan una relación se los ve tan felices

Mina y yaten con ellos empiezo a asustarme con sus arranques de locura y peor por parte de mina a yaten nunca lo he visto asi de animado pero..ya saben lo que provoca el amor

Lita. Ay amiga uff! Esta muy animada desde que conocio a ese chico en las pocas oportunidades que los logro ver juntos parece que si se aman espero que sigan asi

Darien y yo hace dos meses nos casamos y vivimos cerca de un departamento qe queda cerca de mi casa jejeje aunque.. yo aya recuperado totalmente mi memoria se que algo me falta por recordar le he dicho a darien sobre eso pero el me dice que trate de recordar se me hace demasiado difícil hace eso pero bueno … aaa! Por cierto setsuna se me olvidaba jjeje ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero la ultima vez que nos envio una carte fue para decirnos que estaba muy feliz estudiando y que pronto regresaría estamos muy felices por ella en especial darien y yo

Cierto que mala memoria kurai y seiya aunque digan que son solo amigos yo se que hay mas que eso ya que nos han relatado por buenas fuentes que seiya invita muy seguido a kurai a el cine o a comer helado yo se que ahí hay amor

Ahora todos somos felices aunque no lo gro olvidar lo que le paso a diamante ya que lo considere como un amigo aunque me hizo eso tuve miedo pero no sabia lo que pasaba con el…

Ahora solo lo que falta es seguir con nuestro destido y que el decida lo que quiera…..

Se que muchas cosa pasaran pero estaremos ahí para ayudarnos mutuamente y seguir adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Hola jejeje ahora si se van a cansar con este cap es demasiado extenso casi me quedo sin dedos xD ok jeejejjee **

**Que les parecio este capitulo? El final? Jejeje se que nadie se esperaba este final creo que se esperaban uno mejor ufff! Es que mi cabeza ahora esta en un nuevo proyecto que pronto vendrá n_n **

**Mi nuevo fanfic se llamara "la fuerza del amor y la amistad" en unos días estare escribiendo este nuevo fanfic que va dedicado a unas amigas n_n **

**Bueno ya díganme que tal este final? Espero que les hayan gustado y tarde por la razón que me distraje con fanfics de ranma ½ :3 :D **

**Saludos gracias por leer**

**Pd: SI HAY PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS O CON ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERDONN T_T **

**Besos :***


End file.
